Angels Among Demons
by Eternal Clarity
Summary: Sir Integra has finally died and Alucard thinks it is finally time to return home. And with returning also means establishing who's boss. S/A
1. Chapter One: Good Bye Integra

**Hey guys, so apparently my story got deleted of FFN somehow. So I have to start over from scratch. I don't have the original files anymore so things may be a little different than they were. Please be patient with me. I'm so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing Characters; if I did own Alucard do you really think I'd be sitting here? –Sob-**

**Chapter One: Good Bye Integra.**

_December 31, 2033 11:54pm_

IPOV

I could feel it drawing closer, with each breath I took the darkness closed in. My name is Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the leader of the Hellsing Organization and master to the most powerful Vampire in the world, and I have to admit, I never thought this day would come. With all the power I held, I believed myself immortal. What a fool I was, I had seen so much death that even I knew the only way to escape death would be to become the undead, even that wasn't a fool proof plan. So many had fallen to my pet for me to know.

_Badump…._

_Badump….._

_Badump…_

My heart, each beat was growing farther apart. It was getting close now, that moment when I could breathe my last. I sighed to myself. I could take the chance, take back my life. My blue eyes opened slightly, taking in the shifting shadows of the red coated vampire to my right. His orange tinted glasses covered his crimson eyes, but I knew they were watching me, waiting for what I would decide. I had never slept with a man, kept my virginity intact. It was foolish of me, not providing an heir for the organization. The Queen had someone lined up to take my place, to take over my pets and my organization, the organization that belonged to my family. I had been betrayed by my country. But what could I do. I was lying here, dying, moments away from death and it was nobody's fault but my own, well and that of the idiot who thought to betray me. But he hadn't lived long enough to regret his mistake.

A laugh bubbled up from my throat, it was weak, my body no longer had the strength to be merry. But I would take what little joy I could in these last moments. Because they were fools. They thought that Alucard would listen to them, that Seras would follow them, but they were wrong. Alucard could only be bound by Hellsing blood, my blood, the blood of the woman they had thought to poison and destroy because she was too much of a nuisance. Fools.

Another laugh worked its way out of my mouth, but this one caught causing me to cough. My chest constricted as my lungs fought to draw breath, losing the battle with each cough. Finally though they ceased as Seras tapped my back softly. Well, softly for her anyways. Coughing one last time, I settled back on to the bed breathing heavily. My eyes watched Seras, her crimson eyes trained on my mouth. Damnit, I must have coughed up blood again. I moaned softly, hating myself even as I did it.

"What is so funny, Master?" Alucard questioned, his grin spreading across his face reminding me of the Cheshire cat out of those old Alice in Wonderland stories. Only the vampire was so much more sadistic than Lewis' mythical cat.

"Those idiots…" My chest was growing heavier; I could feel each beat of my heart growing fainter with each tick of the clock. "Do me one last thing, pet." I could see the flash of his eyes as he grinned picking up on my thoughts. "Destroy them; teach them why they were fools to mess with Hellsing." Normally I wouldn't have him killing humans, but these humans deserved it for taking from me. They took my life, my company, and my men. And now they would pay. I turned back to the blonde haired draculina sitting next to me. She was the only vampire I had ever met who had retained her humanity even after the change. I could see the sadness in her crimson eyes. I admired this girl, the girl who had stayed by my side for thirty years while her master fought his souls. She had stayed with nothing binding her to me, nothing but friendship and the love for her master. She had stood beside me as I aged, yet she never changed. Well that's only partly true, she had let her hair grow out, it no longer hung at her shoulders but instead flowed down her back rivaling Alucard's.

I gasped, the pain in my chest growing more intense. I could feel it clenching as if a fist had grabbed hold and was squeezing the life out of it. A tear escaped my eye and I cursed at the foolish weakness. I was Integra Hellsing, I did not cry! My chest started to burn, acid working its way up my throat. The poison was finally going into its final state. It would begin to eat away at the muscles and tissues surrounding my heart until it was too weak and gave out. It was a long, painful process I knew. One I wasn't sure I wanted to bear.

"Master…is there anything we can do to help her?" I heard Seras whisper to Alucard, her voice sounding so far away. And suddenly, that gave me an idea. I would not have to suffer, and I could give one last gift to my pets.

"Alucard, Seras." They both turned intense crimson eyes to me. Most people would falter under their gaze, but not I. I just stared back, my blue clashing with theirs. "I have one last request." I know I had already used this line, but I was dying, they could forgive me for the repeat.

"Yes, Master?" The taller, darker of the two asked. I smiled at him, though I'm sure it came out as a grimace as I winced in pain.

"Drink from me. Kill me. Do not let me suffer this pain. I ask this of you two as one last thing for me." It was hard to get those words out. I gasped as another muffled beat of my heart drew pain.

"As you wish, Master." Alucard answered with that grin back on his face. Bastard, he was probably enjoying every moment of my suffering.

"As your friend, sir, I shall do this." Seras' voice whispered in my ear. It sounded so close, and yet so far away. I could feel her mouth skim my neck, those dangerous teeth so close to the vein. Her tongue peaked out and slid against my skin, tasting the area before she bit. And then the twin pressure as she pressed her fangs into the skin, drawing out the crimson blood beneath. I moaned as she lightly began to suck. I felt the presence on my right, the devilish smirk against my skin before Alucard too latched on. The double suction was at the same time pleasurable and painful. I had never felt this before. I smiled as I felt myself begin to drift. The darkness was closing in, my eyes closing in preparation. And as the clock struck midnight, the chimes alerting them to the time, I let myself sink into the darkness.

Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was dead and her vampires were free.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

SPOV

The chimes were ringing in the background, striking midnight as I felt her heart beat stop. My mouth drew away from her skin and the delicious blood that was no longer flowing as it should. There she lay, my master and friend, Integra. A crimson tear escaped my eye, trailing down my cheek only to be followed by another. I was going to miss her.

A dark chuckle filled the room snapping me to attention. My crimson eyes sought his, the man I loved, the man who was my master. He was standing on the other side of the bed, his head tilted back as his chuckle turned into full blown laughter. I could feel his joy radiating through our link as he laughed and laughed. And then suddenly he stopped and moved his head to look at me. He still had his grin locked in place, pearly whites glistening in the light. His crimson eyes were glowing behind his glasses, giving the glasses a crimson glow as well.

"Ready to play, Police Girl?" He questioned me, his white fangs flashing in excitement. What was he talking about? And then I remembered, Integra's last request…well sort of. She wanted us to rid her of the betrayers. Of the scum that dare take her away from us. I could feel my eyes burning, my throat tightening in anticipation of their blood wetting my throat. I felt disgusted with myself for a moment, but only a moment as I remembered exactly what it was they had done to my master's master. And all for the sake of greed. I would show them why it was called a deadly sin.

I felt my fangs lengthen as I smirked up at him, giving him my answer. "Yes master." And then I phased from the room, a trick I had finally mastered over the years. I sent out my third eye, searching for the men that I sought. Ah, there they were those sneaky bastards. I waited until I felt my master before I opened the portal into Integra's office and the two of us stepped through. There were six men in the room, each of them sitting around a large table. Ah, the Knights of the Round Table. So they were the ones responsible for all of this.

I walked slowly towards the table, my black boots landing silently against the floor with each step. Stopping in front of the six men and bowed slightly to them. I would give them false hope, and then I would enjoy ripping it away. The thought caused me to falter for a moment, making me realize that in my anger I was channeling my master. A slight grin curved my lips with the thought. "Sir Integra is dead." I spoke softly, watching the glee spring into each man's eyes. They wouldn't be happy for long.

The first man, sitting at the head of the table laughed happily. "Ah, so finally that nuisance of a woman is gone." I held in my growl at his words. Integra was worth more than all of them combined. "In that case, that makes me your new master servant." He sneered, looking over at me. I watched as his eyes trailed over my body, lust flashing on his disgusting face. "My first command is for you to come here." His hand pointed to the spot next to his chair. I shrugged casually to myself and did as he commanded, standing next to him.

He scooted his chair back and turned his chair so that he was sitting facing me. And then his hand slid into his lap, unlatching his belt. The other five men in the room all began to laugh as they realized what the man was doing. He unbuttoned his trousers and began to slide the zipper down. I felt a wave of disgust slide through me. This man was such a pig. His hand slid into his pants and he drew out his heavy erection, looking at me as he rubbed his hand over it. Uh, if I had still been human I'm sure that I would have lost my stomach at that moment. Luckily I wasn't human anymore.

He sneered up at me again, his eyes lingering on my breasts as he continued to rub his swollen skin. "My second command pet is for you to pleasure me." I felt my eye twitch at his words, disgust flowing through me along with my Master's hate. He hated this human so much, wanted nothing more than to make him scream, and right now that feeling was flowing through our bond to me. I just stood there, a slight smile twitching my lips as the man stared at me in disbelief. "Didn't you hear me pet? I said pleasure me!" His voice was hard now as he stared at me, hatred and lust mixing in his eyes. But I continued to stand my ground, ignoring him. Finally he exploded. "Why aren't you doing what I say?" He screamed at me his free hand moving for the gun at his side.

"I listen only to my master." I spoke firmly. The man stared at me, then his eyes traveled to the angry vampire behind me cloaked in shadows. He seemed to understand because he got another sadistic look on his face as he turned to Alucard.

"Alucard, I demand you to tell your pet to listen to me!" His face was growing red with his rage. I was slightly worried he'd have a heart attack before I could kill him. That wouldn't be any fun.

"Police girl, take care of the disgusting pig." His smooth velvet voice reached my ears causing me to shiver and grin before I nodded. I held up my hand, the nails growing longer, sharper a perfect weapon. And then when the repulsive man was least expecting it I swept my hand out in a hard arch, my nails grazing his swollen flesh and slicing it clean off. Blood squirted everywhere as he screamed, his eyes rolling around in his head as his hands grasped at where the small member had once been. I reached out with my hand again, this time slamming it through his stomach and out the other side as I lifted him from his seat. The other men seemed to finally catch on to what was happening as they scrambled out of their chairs and began firing their guns. But none of the shots hit me. Alucard stepped in front of my form as the bullets entered his body causing damage that just seconds later was mended. He smirked maniacally and let loose, as he sent out his shadows to bite and claw at the men. Within seconds the room was filled with blood and screams as the six men realized that they were dying.

"H…how?" The man on my arm croaked as I licked my lips, turning back my attention to him. How? Oh, he wanted to know how we disobeyed. I would take great pleasure in telling him before I died.

"Only the blood of a Hellsing can bind Alucard." I whispered in his ear. I could feel his terror at the realization but I didn't give him a chance to dwell on it. I sunk my teeth harshly into his throat and sucked hard, drawing out the last of his blood. Finally, once I felt his heart stutter and die and let him slide of my hand and drop to the floor. That's when I realized that the room was quiet. Alucard was standing there, watching me, a proud grin on his face and an even stranger look in his eyes. My eyes grew wide at the realization of what I had just done. I felt the ping of regret but I didn't let it take me over. What was done, was done. I couldn't change it.

I watched as my master drew out Casull and fire a shot into the head of each man, making sure they would not rise as ghouls. "Come." He commanded as he faded from the blood drenched room. With nothing else to do I followed him.

"Where are we going, Master?" I questioned softly once I caught up to him. He was grabbing what he could out of his room and armory and gesturing for me to do the same. I just looked at him, questioning what was going on but then finally did as he had told. I also made sure to grab what blood I could and stuff it into my bag. He watched me as I did, nodding, and did the same. And then finally he took my hand and opened a portal pulling me through. When we walked through the other side we came out below a plane. A very large carrier plane.

"Master?" What were we doing here is all I had to wonder.

"We're going home police girl." And then he phased through the cargo bay of the ship leaving me to follow.

**Okay, so I changed a few things around. I don't remember exactly how I started the last one it was so long ago. **_**Please Read and Review =D**_


	2. Chapter Two: The Castle

**Here's another chapter for you =D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Alucard. –sobs-**

**Chapter Two: The Castle**

The plane jerked as it landed, jarring me out of my day dream, or night dream as it was. I shoved away the luggage that was rolling towards me as I pushed myself to my knees and then feet to look around. I cursed as another bag knocked into my leg, sending me dancing to the side as I tried to keep my balance. Stupid Master, wanting to take a plane home. I hated riding in the cramped cargo hold, everything rolling around and bumping it to me. I would rather have taken a seat out on the wing during the whole flight. But no, people would have seen me. Humph.

A flash of red in my peripheral caught my attention, drawing me from my inner rant. There was my master, sitting upon crates that had been stacked into a makeshift chair. His hat was lowered over his eyes, though I could still see the orange tint of the glasses that rested upon his nose. A small smile graced his lips, though it wasn't cruel or maniacal. No, this smile seemed more real than the others, as if he were truly happy about whatever had his attention. It made me pause for a moment, seeing that smile, I don't think I had ever seen it before.

He stood up then, his smile changing right before my eyes into his fanatical grin, fangs flashing in the darkness. He shifted his hat, moving it so that it rested above his glasses, which I could see thanks to my vampire enhanced sight. "Come, Police Girl." He gathered his shadows to him and moved, phasing through the bottom of the plane. I had little choice but to follow. Not that I was going to complain. Any place would be better than this luggage crowded cargo area. I phased through after him, my feet landing silently on the concrete ground beneath the plane.

Voices and laughter drifted on the wind to us, telling of the people exiting the plane above. I shifted my footing, drifting farther into the shadows as I caught sight of the men drawing closer to the plane. They dragged behind them a large empty cart. Ah, the baggage men. I watched them silently as they opened the cargo hatch and started lifting out baggage and crates, stacking them upon the large cart. In moments it was over and they slowly dragged the now packed cart away.

In moments it grew quiet, the only noise that of the wind howling across the airport. I turned back to my master. "Master, where are we?" I questioned him. I really was curious to know where it was he had hauled us off to.

"Sintem acasa." His words were quiet, spoken in a language I didn't quite understand. I stared at him in confusion, hoping he would explain. He just stared at me, and with a slight sigh of frustration opened our bond, showing me the language of his home. _We are home._ He was telling me. I stared in wonder, we were in Romania? Home of the famous Vlad the Impaler. I felt a shiver of excitement work its way down my spine. I was finally going to be able to see my master's home. His deep laughter startled me from my thought, my eyes moving quickly to see him, his head thrown back and loud maniacal laughs escaping his throat. The airport grew silent under those sinister laughs, everything holding its breath at the cruel promise those sounds held.

I felt the chill move through my body, even I felt anxious at my master's laugh. But I knew I had little to fear, others though…well my master had been imprisoned for thirteen decades and he wasn't exactly the nicest, most compassionate, understanding vampire out there. Actually he was more of the malicious, maniacal, shoot first, enjoy the moment and don't ask questions later type.

"Eep!"Escaped my mouth as bats attacked my hair, moving their way around me and into the sky. I frowned, staring at them as my mouth opened to scream. "Damnit, Master! Why can't you warn me when you do that?" The only answer I got was the last staggering bat rubbing against my face in a slight apology, which I might have excepted if it didn't have a huge grin on its face. Yes, the bat was grinning. I'd normally be disturbed but it was part of my master. Sighing I concentrated on joining him and in seconds my body shattered into a colony of screaming bats.

My colony scrambled to catch up with his, though it took me a few moments. I had stragglers that kept trying to get away. I looked forward at my Master, seeing his colony of bats moving gracefully in one fluid movement together. It wasn't fair! Why'd he have to be so perfect? A dark chuckle echoed through my mind.

'_So you think I'm perfect, Police girl?'_ His voice purred through my mind, the sound of it so seductive it caused me to falter. Half of my colony started to lose their moment and dropped. I eeped again, focusing my concentration on pulling them back as I tried my hardest to ignore that deep chuckle that continued to echo in my mind. Once I got them back under control I humphed and mentally crossed my arms, snubbing my master. He just continued to find amusements in my actions and I knew that I'd be blushing if I hadn't been in bat form at the moment. A vampire who could blush, really, I had to be the oddity in this world.

I put up the walls in my mind, hoping to keep my thoughts to myself, but I knew that if he really wanted Alucard could push right through them. He was the No Life King, maker of vampires, nothing could keep him out. I was grateful that out of all the vampires, I had been born to Alucard. Eh, that sounded so wrong when I thought it like that. Because the feelings I had for my master were definitely not the ones that a child should have for their parent. No, children definitely think that their parents were the sexiest creatures on earth.

I conjured up a picture of him in my mind, sighing happily when it danced across my vision. Of course this wasn't the greatest idea I've ever had for once again my bats started to scatter. I pulled them back together, berating myself for losing concentration. Eh, Master was definitely going to say something about my lack of control. I groaned internally at the notion. I hated it when he pointed out my flaws, I know I need it, but at the same time I hate being a disappointment to him.

'_Police Girl._' His voice broke through my walls grabbing my attention. I turned towards him, well as well as a colony of bats can turn, only to notice that he was no longer in front of me. Instead I was staring at empty space. I looked around frantically hoping to find him, only to see the huge castle looming in front of me. Suddenly I knew why he had drawn my attention. A few more seconds and I would have been bat paste on the side of the castle. I threw out a portal, flying through it, only to come out next to my master in my human form. He was standing there, in front of the grand doors, glaring at them as if asking how they dared to not open for him.

"Master?" I questioned out loud, wondering why he was just standing there. Master was a man of action and this action confused me. But the tall vampire king just ignored me, choosing to stand there at the door silently. So I did the same, for a few minutes. Finally I grew tired and moved closer to the building, phasing my hand through the door as my body followed. I stopped when my feet touched carpet. My eyes grew wide, taking in the grand hall before me. It was empty, dark and silent but my vampire enhanced sight was able to see the hidden beauty. The carpet was a deep crimson one that matched in brilliance to freshly spilt blood. The walls were covered in ancient stone, deep wooden frames hanging upon the granite surface. The room was large, bigger than the house I had lived in during my human days as a police officer. But it was empty, well empty except for the set of stairs at the far end of the room that led to a dais. The dais was swathed with a large throne, one that looked oddly familiar to me. It was huge, made of a dark wood that glistened even in the darkness. The back was high, easily towering over any person that chose to sit in it. It was back dropped by huge flowing red drapes that hung from two towering stone columns that were each topped by a gargoyle poised to attack.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" His smooth voice startled me, causing me to eep as I jump, my feet leaving the grown in fright. Well, I wasn't really scared, but I was startled. I had been too busy admiring the scene to hear the larger vampire sneaking up behind me. Well, I say he was sneaking, he could have probably been whistling a jolly tune and I wouldn't have noticed. That's how taken I was by the room. If the simple throne room was this gorgeous, what did it say about the rest of the place?

I turned towards Alucard in time to see him dispatch the large shadow dog from his body. Baskerville stood patiently at his side, waiting for its command. "Find the servants. Bring them to me." The hellhound nodded its head in understanding before splitting itself into multiple bodies and taking off, each shadow hound merging with the shadows as they moved through the separate halls. I frowned. Summoning a hellhound was one of the only things that my master could do that I could not. Sure I could change my body into shadows, even summon the shadows separately from my body but I could not summon the hounds. I didn't understand why, though each time I thought that there was this voice in the back of my mind that told me I should know exactly why. My frown deepened. Lately I had been getting moments like that, questioning things around me only to have this voice tell me that I knew the answers. Maybe it was a part of my master, whispering to me, telling me to be better than I was. I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I didn't like something telling me that I knew something I was pretty damn sure I didn't know.

The sound of footsteps shook me from my thoughts. I turned my body towards the sound, noticing the darker shadow moving towards us through the darkness of the halls. A flash of red moved in front of it, telling me that Baskerville was leading the servant back to its master. The crimson eyed hellhound shot from the shadows, its body moving at rapid speeds as it moved across the room and merged once again with the vampire king.

The servant finally came into sight. Her long black locks swung behind her back as she sashayed closer. Her crimson eyes glowed, happy when she caught sight of my master, disappointed when she caught sight of me. I felt instant aversion to this woman, though I had no idea why she didn't like seeing me.

"Master." Her voice was melodious, flowing from her lips in soft tones. She curtsied to him, her pale fingers clasping her black skirt as she dipped. She flowed through the movement gracefully, before moving to stand tall again. She was taller than I was easily by a good four inches. She was thin, her dress clinging to her to show that her curves were almost nonexistent. She was pale, in such an extent that it made her look sickly. There were black bags under her eyes that gave life to such thought. If I hadn't known this woman was a vampire I would be almost positive that Azrael would soon be there to clasp her in his arms.

"Servant." There was such disdain in my master's voice that I had to look at him twice to make sure that it was actually him who had spoken, but judging by the look on the other woman's face it had been. I was surprised to say the least, I had never heard him speak such except towards the freaks…oh what were their names…Bonnie and Clyde I think. I wonder what this woman had done. "I do hope our rooms are ready." He expected them to have rooms ready already? It wasn't like they were psychic…well I guess they could be they were vampires after all.

"O...of course, Master." The woman's eyes were wide with fear as she scurried back, her black skirts flying up as she spun quickly on her heal. The large man at my side followed her, his red coat brushing my legs as he moved past. I took that as a sign and began to follow. The woman led us through hall after hall until finally she stopped in front of two large black doors. The doors were huge, solid wood that gleamed in the soft candle light of the hallway. But it wasn't the doors themselves that caught my attention but what was on them. Soaring across both doors was a huge bird in mid flight. Across the bottom were words written in Romanian, that I didn't understand at first. I shuffled through my mind, reaching through that link to my master, silently asking the question.

"The bird of Hermes is my name…" He began his voice soft as his red eyes gleamed in my direction. I finished the verse for him. "….eating my wings to make me tame." I never understood why he liked that verse so much…but in a way it suited him. He pushed the dark doors open, stepping forward through them. I started to follow but the woman beside me pushed out a hand, stopping me as she shot me a dirty look. What the hell was her problem?

"That is master's suite. No one but he and the head housekeeper are allowed in these rooms." Her melodious voice wasn't sounding so pretty to me as she denied my right to follow my master. I humphed, daring her to stop me as I phased through her hand and stepped into the shadows, my black heels sending echoes through the room, or hall. I wasn't quite sure what it was, the shadows were so thick that I couldn't see anything. My hand moved in front of me, the pale fingers searching the air to make sure nothing stood before me. The last thing I needed was to run into a wall.

"This way, Seras." Alucard's voice declared through the darkness. I felt his gloved hand wrap around my own, pulling me through the shadows. Soon the density cleared and I was able to see again. We were in a large room, what looked to be a sitting room. There was a large stone fireplace, a light glow already emanating from it. There were two large leather sofas along with several black leather chairs scattered across the room. Dark cherry wood tables accompanied them. The room hadn't been occupied in over a century I knew, but you couldn't tell from looking at it. The pressure on my hand pulled me through the room, telling my time to gaze was up.

Alucard showed me the bathroom, which was huge, larger than the one we had back at the Hellsing Mansion that was for sure. In the middle of the huge room was a large spring filled with steaming water. Apparently it was filtered from an actual hot spring they had unearthed. The large shower in the corner of the room had me sighing in relief. Sometimes a nice shower was bliss. He pulled me from the room leading me past another set of large doors, which I learned was his room, to a smaller set. He opened them wide for me and ushered me in.

The room was grand, a huge four poster bed of cherry wood standing in the center, demanding attention. Black drapes were tied back, showing the black sheets and coverlet that covered the mattress. A large armoire stood against the east wall, a heavy desk against the west and sitting against the wall facing the bed were two leather chairs along with a small table. Each piece of furniture matched the great bed.

"This is your room." Alucard spoke over my left shoulder. I turned to say something but he was already gone, his red coat disappearing around the corner of the door. I heard the groan of the wooden door opening farther down the hall and knew that he had dismissed me.

"Pleasant dreams." I whispered knowing he would hear me. But I didn't receive a reply, only a hum of confirmation in my mind. I closed my door behind me, turning to look back over the room again. It was far greater than my room at Hellsing had been. I moved towards the silken bed, running my hand over the smooth sheets. They were smooth against my skin.

'_Nice threads.'_ Pip's voice echoed through my mind bringing a smile to my face. Ah Pip, the only soul that I had collected over the years that still hovered in the forefront of my mind unlike the others who were silent and trapped. In a way I was glad to have my friend there, to have him inside my head. Well, most of the times. He had a habit of being an annoyance when I had interesting thoughts about a certain vampire king. '_Damn straight.'_

'_Shut up, Pip.'_ I yawned, stretching my arms high above my head. Dawn was approaching. Normally I could stay awake as long as I wanted; I no longer had to sleep. But I liked to sleep, like to dream. There was certain peacefulness to getting lost inside my own mind for a few hours.

'_Whatever you say, Mignonette.' _ I phased out of my clothes, pulled back the sheets and slid underneath them letting the smooth silk caress my skin.

'_Morning, Pip.'_ I whispered in my mind as I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep. The last thing I heard was his answering words.

**Thanks for Reading =D Just a little note: I used the actual castle of Vlad the Impaler which is known as Poenari Citadel. Instead of the one in Brom Stoker's book. **

**P.S. I love Reviews **


	3. Chapter Three: Dinner

**Author's Note: First off I just wanna thank everyone for reviewing. I loved them all =D Secondly, I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: Still Alucard-less -sob-**

**Chapter Three: Dinner**

The night was quiet as I lay there, taking in everything in silent contemplation. My arms brushed against the stone of the tower as I shifted my body slightly. The tower was the highest point of the castle, looking out over all of the land. Just below, some couple hundred yards was the Transfăgărășan(1), the highway twisting dangerously through the mountains like an angry serpent. Sighing, I tilted my head back and looked up at the sky. The sky was cloudy, its black canvas painted in smoky shades of storm clouds. It was going to storm tonight my sensitive nose could already detect the hint of rain in the air. I smiled fondly; rain had always been one of my favorite things when I had been human. I had taken the time to always run through it much like a young child, giggling as the soft heavenly tears splashed against my skin.

I pushed off the tower carefully, my body gliding from its laying position to stand fully upon the stone walls of the tower. I stood there for a moment staring down at the dark expanse of forest that sheltered the castle built on the mountain. It was dark, quiet, most animals kept far away from the ancient castle and its just as ancient occupants. Off in the distance I could see the glow from the closest village, Arefu. My stomach chose that moment to growl, reminding me that I hadn't eaten anything in a couple of days. The stupid servants were ignoring me, and I hadn't seen master in the three days since we had arrived at the castle. I also wasn't stupid enough to go looking for him.

I groaned to myself knowing that if I wanted to eat I would have to go find dinner on my own. I still wasn't completely content with taking the life of a human for dinner, but I was used to it by now. In the past thirty something years since I had taken the remaining blood from Pip's body—not my greatest idea by the way, he could be extremely irritating at times—I had killed fifty three people with my fangs. Most of them already had a date with my Harkonnen at the time so it hadn't really felt like I was doing anything wrong, but I could still feel them there, in the far reaches of my mind, their souls trapped forever.

I shook myself from my thoughts and look towards the distant town again, making my decision. My legs clenched in preparation as I sprang from the top of the tower and exploded in a flurry of bats. My bodies soared over the forest moving quickly towards the village. Echoes from my small furry bodies repeated back to me over the large canyon seeming three times as loud as when released. Sometimes I really hated my bat hearing. Though, it did come in handy when listening for useful information.

I pulled the small bodies into the trees, fusing them back together once I grew close to the forest floor. My feet made a soft thump as they touched the ground blanketed in leaves. I let my eyes roam what I could make out of the village, my ears twitching at the voices and sounds that were carried back to me. I was looking for a large gathering, a place where no one would notice if someone went missing. The smell of alcohol wafted over to me, the breeze brushing it softly under my nose. A small smile graced my lips, my fangs glistening in the darkness. Perfect.

I shifted my clothes, the outfit I had been wearing earlier changing into something that would be more suitable for my upcoming act of seduction. The black boots I was wearing changed into stilettos of the same color. The t-shirt and jean shorts shifted into a short strapless black dress that I knew would cling to my generous bosom and fall to barely cover my bottom. I felt like a slut, but it was easier to lure the prey with seduction than fear. Besides, I was a couple inches over five feet tall and looked to weigh a hundred and ten pounds soaking wet, there wasn't much about me that was fearful. I shook my head, my now long blonde hair falling in waves over my shoulders and back coming to rest peacefully two inches above my butt. My stilettos clicked as I stepped out onto the paved street, the sound lost in the boisterous night. I moved in the direction, my feet moving slowly one step at a time. I had plenty of time to find a prey, plenty of time to kill. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. Master wasn't even around to annoy me and Pip was being strangely quiet as well. If I didn't know better I'd think it was a conspiracy.

My red eyes shifted to blue as I opened the door to the local tavern, stepping into the noisy, packed room. I hid a wince at how loud the music was, the stench of piss, sweat, vomit and liquor making the room almost unbearable. I made my way slowly towards the barkeep, leaning my breasts against the granite bar top as I scanned the room. I let my mind open, let the thoughts of all the patrons filter through as I searched for the perfect prey.

"Buna Seara.(2)" I turned my attention to the heavily accented Romanian voice of the Bartender. He was an older gentleman, obviously in his late forties, early fifties. He stood a couple inches taller than me, on the short side for a man. His hair was salt and peppered, his eyes a deep brown in his slightly tanned face. I smiled brightly at him giving my best 'I'm harmless' smile before speaking.

"Buna ziua. Vinul rosu te rog.(3)" My Romanian wasn't the best, my English accent making it even worse but he nodded showing that he had understood. He disappeared from my sight for a moment, moving farther down the bar before pulling out a glass and a bottle. A few seconds later he was sitting a crystal glass in front of me with a beautiful deep burgundy wine inside. I smiled in thanks, sliding the euro across to him.

I sipped the wine, one of the few things I learned that I could intake that wasn't blood, and scanned the room again. My mind filtered out the more innocent thoughts, searching for the criminals in the room. I finally narrowed it down to two men and one woman. My eyes narrowed in on the first man, a gentleman in a suit, his grey hair smoothed back and a cigar in his mouth. I moved towards him, putting a saunter into my step when another thought stopped me dead. There was another man, a good deal of years younger than the first I had chosen. He was in his early twenties, partying with a few friends. My eyes narrowed at his thoughts, a hiss escaping my lips. I smoothed my features and changed direction. The young one would be my meal tonight.

I sauntered into his group of friends, four college boys home for the holidays who wanted to have a good time. Most of them were so drunk that they could barely stand, but the one I wanted was sharp, only having a few beers in him. Good, the taste of alcohol tempered the deliciousness of their warm blood flowing down my throat. My eyes flashed red. I closed them quickly, taking a deep breath that I didn't actually need in order to calm my bloodlust.

"Salut domnilor.(4)" I purred as I moved within their group. All of their eyes worked over my body, from the tips of my black shoes to the tops of my breasts. I don't think they ever moved and higher than that. I had to keep myself from sighing in disgust. Pigs. The three drunks all gave appreciative sounds as they moved to paw at me but I gracefully dodge all of their touches. The fourth though watched me, his eyes holding a dangerous light. My eye twitched when I read his thoughts on what he wanted to do with me. No one was allowed to touch me like that, well…no one but master but he would never even travel down that road. Damnit, now I was depressed again. My eyes glowed as they locked on the boy, for that was what he was to me. His green eyes looked back and I trapped him, drawing him into the hypnotizing effect of a draculina's gaze. His breath hitched as I sent thoughts to him, deluding him and causing his arousal to grow. I could clearly see the bulge in his pants out of the corner of my eye.

I turned away from him, giving him a wink over my shoulder along with a coy smile before disappearing into the crowd. I heard the scrape of his chair and the scuffle of his boots against the floor as he moved to follow me. A sadistic smirk curved my lips, one that would rival my master's. I downed the last of my wine, setting the glass down on someone's chair as I escaped the tavern. The cool air whispered against my face as I stepped from the crowded overheated room of bodies. I turned towards the woods, my steps slow as I waited for the boy who would follow me. I wasn't disappointed when the door to the tavern opened again and a body stepped out. I could smell him behind me; hear his thoughts on what he wanted to do to me, what he had already done to others.

He caught my hand, trying to pull me back to him but I just smiled slyly and continued towards the forest. I had to be out of sight of the village, didn't want anyone sneaking up on me while I was enjoying dinner. Not that I couldn't just erase the moment from their mind—a nifty trick master finally taught me—but it was tedious and annoying. Wasn't worth the trouble of snacking in town.

Once I broke the cover of trees I pulled his warm body close to mine. I pushed his body against a large tree and moved in close. My chest pressed against his ribs as I leaned in, his hot breath blowing against my hair. My tongue escaped from between my lips, brushing against his skin. I moaned as his heart started to race faster, pushing all the delicious blood harder against his skin. A gasp escaped his lips as I nipped his skin, testing. And then, when he was least expecting it I bit into his neck, hard. A scream escaped his lips but my hand was already there, silencing him. He was panicking, fighting against my small body but my strength far out matched his. He was trapped as I sucked the blood from his body. The more he fought the faster it would flow, rushing down my throat in delicious, hot, crimson rivers.

I took immense pleasure as his body fell to the ground, dead. I closed my eyes in bliss, my stomach now full, I was so pleased that I almost missed the shiver against my spine as the shadows opened behind me. One white glove snuck down my arm, slowly while the other grasped my hair pulling sharply so that my neck was twisted back. I stood there, my neck at an awkward angle as I stared up into the dark crimson eyes of my master. He leaned in, his cruel, sadistic smirk gracing his lips before a pink tongue darted out and trailed up my neck. The wet appendage gathered the drops of blood that had escaped my mouth, trailing from the top of my clavicle, up my neck, over my chin. It paused for a moment before gathering the blood that still graced my bottom lip. I sucked in a harsh, unneeded breath at the action, my eyes going wide in shock. But his tongue didn't stay there long; instead my head was jerked to the other side so that he could repeat his earlier action. Soon I knew that any blood I had spilt was long gone, trapped inside the No life king.

'_It was good to see you hunt, Police girl.'_ His voice whispered in my mind as his mouth lapped against my skin. And then he bit into my skin. His long pearly fangs slid into the skin of my neck like a knife through butter. I should have been expecting it, he had done it plenty of times before, telling me that my blood was three times as potent as the blood of a human. I moaned in pleasure as he sucked harshly against my skin, pulling at the blood that I had just added to my body from the boy.

He stopped after a few seconds, which was a first, normally he kept going until I was weak in the knees and had to go feed again. I felt his fangs slide out of my skin, his tongue lapping at the wounds to close them and had to hold back another moan. I wasn't going to embarrass myself in front of him again, though it was little use, I was excellent already in that area.

'_Your blood has grown even more delicious over the years, draculina.'_ He smiled then, a wide maniacal grin that was full of fang before he swished his cloak and disappeared in the shadow portal he had entered through.

I was left standing in shock, my mouth dropped slightly in surprise. A shiver worked its way up my spine at the memory of his tongue sliding against my skin. I had to hold back a moan at the memory. Oh I was so pathetic. I needed to get laid. Maybe after I stopped being a virgin I wouldn't pant after my master so badly. I sighed, as if that was ever going to happen.

I turned back to the body that had been discarded just moments ago. He was pale, his eyes open wide in fright. There were two small pinpricks on his neck that I knew I needed to get rid of. I lifted up the limp body, my tongue moving across the two fang marks, closing the skin. The cells knitted back together not completely dead yet. I set his body up against the tree, sitting him up before letting one of my guns phase into my hand. The handgun was a smaller version of Alucard's Jackal. Walter had been working on them before he had betrayed us. Over the years I had modified them to my liking, having two small guns was a lot easier to deal with than a large Harkonnen.

I held the gun out, softly squeezing the trigger and watched as the large hole appeared in the middle of the boy's heart. I turned away from him, the gun disappearing back into my phased pocket. My legs carried my away, the dark forest gathering me in its shadows.

**Okay, so here are a couple of notes on things that are mentioned in the chapter. If you have any questions feel free to message me and ask. And if you see any translation problems let me know, I'm using an online translator and they aren't always right. Just a side note: An old 'friend' will be coming to visit in the next chapter or two =D**

**The Transfăgărășan: A highway that goes through the mountains, also known as 7c.**

**Buna Seara.: Good evening**

**Buna ziua. Vinul rosu te rog.: Hello. Red wine, please.**

**Salut domnilor. :Hello, gentlemen.**

**I love, love, love Reviews….Just saying. =D**


	4. Chapter Four: A Friend

**Okay everyone, here's another chapter. I hope you all like it :D**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hirano, Kouta. I own nothing –sob-**

**Chapter Four: A Friend**

I walked slowly through the forest, my footsteps silent against the hard ground. It was late, the forest was silent and the moon had hidden behind the clouds casting the surrounding area in a dense darkness. The clouds covered the sky blanketing even the stars. There was no light to see by but I could still see; an endowment from my vampire-ness. I phased through another low hung branch not bothering to move around it. This forest was tricky; its roots twisted and gnarled together forming deadly traps that most humans wouldn't be able to escape. I smirked slightly at that thought, guess it was a good thing I wasn't a human.

I took another step, my left foot sliding in front of my right. I had long ago lost the stilettos I had been wearing, deciding instead to just walk barefoot. It wasn't like the twigs or anything would hurt. The only thing that hurt me was blessed silver and my master, neither of which would be found lying on the bottom of a forest floor. Well at least I hoped they weren't. I pictured my Master lying in wait, his body hidden by the shadows and compost on the forest floor. I had to giggle at the picture but then realized that Master would do something exactly like that if he thought it would scare the crap out of me. That man had a sadistic streak that would make even the devil cringe. Thinking about it, I'm sure it did.

Back when we had both lived in the Hellsing manor I had to be extra careful, checking corners, looking under my bed. But it didn't help. He always found a way to startle me. Most of it had to do with his knowledge of where I was at all times and his ability to create portals and phase. With that he could sneak up on me at all manner of times. He particularly loved to do it when I was getting out of the shower or just waking up from my naps. I felt a wave of pity for all of those who had to deal with him before I had come around. To humans he was exceptionally terrifying and besides, they could all die of heart attacks. I couldn't. It made me secretly wonder how many humans _had_ died of fright by meeting Alucard, the No Life King. I sighed, I would probably never know.

I had only been able to sneak up on my master once, but even then I was almost positive he knew I was coming. Especially since I was so mortified about what I had seen. I remembered that day like it was yesterday, the perfect recall of my vampire memory not helping any. I had been aggravated because yet again Master had startled me as I was awaking from my dreams. I had screamed at the sight of his sadistic grin hovering inches above mine. The shock had caused me to sit up quickly, hitting my head against the top of my bed. Vampire speed and strength, plus reinforced bed equaled one draculina with a serious headache. I learned that day that vampires could get headaches. I hadn't had one since thankfully.

_The new butler, Geoffrey I think his name was, closed the door behind him after setting the chilled bucket of blood on the table in front of me. I frowned, wishing for once that they would let it warm up a bit before giving it to me. Warm blood tasted so much better and it went down smoother. I lifted the package to my mouth, my pearly whites extending to puncture through the thick plastic to the crimson liquid below. The blood escaped the holes as I began to suck drawing the cold liquid into my mouth. In a matter of seconds I was done with the first package. I groaned as I picked up the second package giving it the same treatment as the first. I really hated cold blood._

_I set the second package down before running my pale fingers through my just as pale hair. I held a piece of the almost white hair in front of my face staring at it. Years ago, when I had first been turned the color had been a rich strawberry blonde, but now, years later it had paled to a soft off white with a hint of yellow. I let the long strand slide through my fingers to fall back into place against my back. My once short locks now flowed in soft waves down my back landing just below my shoulder blades, I was letting them gain length slowly to keep up human appearances. I was glad master had finally taught me how to control my appearance, I was tired of having the short hair from my police days. _

_I frowned, speaking of master…my hand moved to rub my head, the spot still aching from my meeting with the top of my bed. My eyes flashed as I lowered my hand and moved quickly to the door, phasing through it as I made my way down the hallway. My eyes were lowered, my fists clenched as I muttered to myself. He was such a jerk sometimes! I couldn't wait to tell him a thing or two. _

_My body connected with a wall then, causing me to let out a soft oof as I bounced back. My head shot up and I gasped. The wall had in fact not been a wall at all but my master who was standing in front of me in nothing but a towel, a wine glass at his lips. I had somehow appeared in my master's room. My eyes shot to his face, his eyes stared back glowing red telling me that the liquid in the glass was far from being wine. His hair hung damp against his face, tiny droplets of water sliding down his skin. I involuntarily followed those drops as they slid down his cheek, one of them drawing close to his lips, lips that were curved into a devious smirk a hint of fang peaking out._

_But I couldn't concentrate on that right now, I was too busy following those drops of water that were caressing his skin. I tried to stop myself, I really did but I couldn't. My eyes followed as they trailed down his long graceful neck, over his wide shoulders, down his chest. My eyes widened again. I know my master usually looked scrawny but looking now I could tell he was anything but…that stupid red coat hiding all of this. _

_Those droplets continued to flow, sliding down his chest and over his naval, gathering in the top of his towel. My eyes still trailed their path, but when I got to that towel I almost fainted, if vampires could faint. There was a slight bulge there. I eeped again, spinning around as my hands moved to cover my eyes. His dark laughter filled the room and I knew if I turned around he would be laughing at me, that devious grin covering his face. But I couldn't turn around, couldn't look, couldn't admit how much I had appreciated the sight. I had to get out of this room, had to get far away from him. I don't know how I did it but in seconds I was standing in the middle of my room, my master nowhere in sight. I let out a sigh of relief as I collapsed to the ground._

That had been the first time I had learned to create a portal, though I hadn't realized it until after the shock and mortification had worn off. That had also been the first time I had realized that I had liked my master as more than…well my master. Talk about embarrassment, I hadn't been able to look at him for over two weeks after that incident. Not that it had bothered him any, the ass had laughed at me every time I had eeped and looked the other way. But his body…the thought of it made me moan to myself. He was gorgeous, sexy, every inch of him was perfection. Oh the things I wanted that body to do to me. I blushed at that, feeling the warmth pooling in my groin at the thought.

A drop of water drew my attention from my thoughts. I looked up as another drop hit me in the forehead before sliding down my skin. The sky was rumbling softly the sound like music to my ears as more drops began to fall. Faster and faster the rain began to fall, pelting my skin before splashing to the ground. I laughed in joy as the sky let go, its tears falling around me. My arms rose above my head as I moved, dancing happily through the rain. I moved quickly over the fallen logs, twisted roots, and rocks making sure to duck the low lying limbs.

I finally stepped into a clearing, the trees no longer able to block the majority of raindrops and I got the full blast. They fell hard, so hard that it would have been like stinging needles to a human, but to me it was just pure joy. I danced there under the weeping sky, my body twisting and undulating like that of a young child. The flashes of lightning that lit up the sky, the cries of thunder as it answered, neither could draw me from my happy moment.

For just a minute I was able to relive a part of my human life, a part of my childhood before things had gone wrong. I didn't mind being a vampire, not anymore, but sometimes I just missed the simplicity of human life compared to complications of being a mistress of the night. I stopped in my dance, scowling internally at myself. Did I really just call myself a mistress of the night? God that made me sound like some kind of street woman.

I finally noticed it then, what I had been missing during my dance of joy. There was a strange vibe flowing off my body, a vibe that warned of danger. My eyes darted around the clearing, through the trees behind it, slicing through the darkness within. I found him then. Tall, cloaked in shadows, he moved through the trees like a whisper. He glided towards me with a grace only the supernatural could carry.

A sliver of the moon peaked out from behind a cloud like a curious child. Its slight rays of moonlight glistened off of his silver hair as he stepped out from under the protection of the trees. He was moving towards me, steps silent, blue eyes icy as the latched onto mine. A smile brightened my face as I shot across the field towards the man.

"Hans!" I screamed as I jumped and latched onto the tall, silent werewolf who I had once fought for my life against. His arms clasped around me in a hug as he nodded at me a small smile twisting his lips. His nose dipped down, nuzzling my neck like a dog as he released a small purr like growl. Strange. "What took you so long?" I questioned him as I finally let go letting my feet make the large drop between us to the ground. He stared down at me before tapping his head, asking for permission to speak telepathically. At least he asked, master just did.

"Of course."

'_I did not know you were gone. Couldn't get plane. Had to run.'_ His accent was thick even in his mind as he transferred his thoughts to me. I felt guilty then, realizing we hadn't told him that we were leaving. But how had he found us? I sent this question to him, waiting for the answer. '_Followed your scent to airport. Looked up last flights. Knew you came to Rumänien. Picked up scent at Flughafen.' _ I stared at him in confusion, trying to understand the two German words that he had used. The first sounded a lot like Romania so it was a safe bet that was what it meant… I had to think, where could he pick up our scent so obviously…and then I realized at the airport. He knew we had taken a plane here so that would be the logical place to start.

"Of course, I'm glad you are here, Hans." I smiled at him. "I was on my way back to the castle, want to come?" He would need to head there anyways, he might as well come with me. His nod was my answer. I turned, looping my arm through his, well it was more like I was grasping his forearm since I only stood as tall as his chest, I didn't even reach his shoulders. I hated feeling so short.

I hadn't always been friends with the werewolf. I snorted to myself; that was an understatement. At one point the werewolf beside me had tried to take my undead life away from. To send me to oblivion forever. I had fought back, I hadn't wanted to die and I needed to be strong, for my master and Integra. With the help of Pip I had finally been able to subdue the raging creature, the silver tooth zapping him of his strength. And as he had laid there dying I had felt pity enter my heart. This creature was the last of his kind. I couldn't, no wouldn't, be responsible for destroying the last of the species. I wouldn't have that on my conscious.

Once the wolf had fallen unconscious I had removed the tooth, throwing it into the rubble. And then I had met up with Integra and we had left, alone. Not even two weeks later Hans had shown up at our door looking like a lost puppy as he searched for me. Integra agreed to let him join Hellsing but he was under my command. Anything happened and it would be my head she came after.

I had taken the werewolf under my wing, but it hadn't been too hard. He had been a soldier for over a hundred years and knew more about it than I did. Over the next thirty years while I waited for my master to return he had become my closest friend next to Sir Integra. Oh how I missed that woman.

We were approaching the castle, I could make it out not too far ahead. I hugged Hans' arm closer, happy just to have a friend in this place, especially with all the snooty vampires in it. I should have been paying attention, should have noticed it. Maybe things would have been better if I had.

The menacing feeling took me over, sent chills up my back. I knew who the vibe was coming from, how could I not. The dark portal appeared in front of us, his dark form stepping out. He wasn't dressed in his coat, looking closely I noticed his hat and glasses were missing too. His red eyes were burning bright as he stared us down.

"Mutt." His voice was harsh, his face full of abhorrence as he stared at the two of us. I couldn't figure out why he was so angry, he never seemed to have a problem when Hans and I had hung out back at Hellsing. But I knew as soon as his mouth opened and his fangs flashed that I would soon find out.

**Hans is too gorgeous to not have in this story. :D**

**Please Review. It would make me an extremely happy writer, and an extremely happy writer is more inclined to write faster. :D Hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter Five: What Gives?

**Author's Note:**** The dear Tashio, pointed out a mistake I made in the early chapters and I wanted to clear up in case anyone had any confusions. In Chapter two it said that Pip was the only soul that stuck around in her mind, while in chapter three it said that the other souls were trapped in the back of her mind. Both of these are true. I fixed the paragraph in chapter two so it isn't contradictory anymore. What this means is that Pip is the only soul that talks to her and helps her out. The others are kind of just trapped in the back of her mind. There but forgotten, they can't communicate or anything, they just are. If anyone else sees any other places where I have contradicted myself, or wrote something confusing please point it out to me. Thanks :D Again, sorry for the confusion. **

**I also want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I love to hear what people think about my stories and honestly the more feedback I get, the more excited I am to write.**

**Disclaimer: yeah…still nothing.**

**Chapter Five: What Gives?**

_We were approaching the castle, I could make it out not too far ahead. I hugged Hans' arm closer, happy just to have a friend in this place, especially with all the snooty vampires in it. I should have been paying attention, should have noticed it. Maybe things would have been better if I had._

_The menacing feeling took me over, sent chills up my back. I knew who the vibe was coming from, how could I not. The dark portal appeared in front of us, his dark form stepping out. He wasn't dressed in his coat, looking closely I noticed his hat and glasses were missing too. His red eyes were burning bright as he stared us down._

_"Mutt." His voice was harsh, his face full of abhorrence as he stared at the two of us. I couldn't figure out why he was so angry, he never seemed to have a problem when Hans and I had hung out back at Hellsing. But I knew as soon as his mouth opened and his fangs flashed that I would soon find out._

"I told you not to touch her!" He snarled angrily. I wasn't fast enough to dodge the hand that snaked out and wrapped itself around my wrist yanking me away from Hans harshly. I stumbled to the side, barely keeping my balance under the ferocity of the yank. It was because of this that I wasn't able to react when Alucard shot across the remaining distance and wrapped his hand around the German werewolf's throat.

I could see from my spot that his eyes were glowing, bloodlust dominant in their red orbs. His free arm moved forward to strike at the silver haired werewolf, but Hans' arm shot up to block the move. His other arm jerked up, hard, knocking Alucard's hand free of his throat. He jumped back his supernatural speed giving him a few feet of distance from the angry no life king that was out for his blood.

I still wasn't sure why my master was angry with the wolf. He hadn't done anything wrong that I knew of. I mean, all he had done was hugged me and then walked me back to the castle. I tried to think back on the moments when I had first run into the ex Captain up until my Master had confronted us.

Come to think of it Hans had been touching me more than normal. I didn't think it was because I had the black dress on—sure it had been skimpy and probably clinging to my body like a second skin thanks to the rain—but Hans had seen me in less. Hell, half of the time my battles against the random vampire and his damned ghouls would leave me in only the tattered remains of my uniform. Werewolves were naturally affectionate, wanting to touch all the time, but Hans had never been like that. I had only seen him affectionate like tonight twice in my thirty plus years of knowing him. I hadn't really thought on it in my excitement to see him but the strange purr had thrown me off.

My brow furrowed as I delved deeper into the thought, trying to figure out what had happened that had my Master in such a furious rage. I had to think back on what those two times had in common with tonight, maybe that would help me figure this out. The first time had been about ten years after the battle with Millennium. It was just after Christmas, I remembered because I had been missing my master like crazy at that time.

_I jerked myself awake from the dream, panting, knowing that if I had been human I would be covered in sweat with my heart pounding a mile a minute. My legs were tangled in the blankets and as I shifted them to get free I groaned at the friction they created against that aching area of flesh between my legs. I had had another one of those very vivid dreams that include me, Master, and a tub of blood. The man had been gone for ten years and I was still fantasizing about him ravishing. I'm sure the blood was part of my vampire side getting in its crazed fantasies. Speaking of blood, my throat ached with the lust for the crimson liquid. _

_I finally managed to untangle myself from the clutches of my bed in order to swing my feet to the floor. I pushed myself up making sure to rearrange my pajamas so that they weren't riding up and showing off anything that I'd like to keep hidden. My feet were silent as they padded across the floor, my body silent as it slid through the door and continued down the hall._

_I was grumpy and my anger radiated off of me as I moseyed down the hall and for once I was glad that there were no humans down here to bother me. My body carried me quickly to the fridge that held the blood packages that were used to feed me. I yanked the door open and reached in for a bag, not even caring what type I grabbed. I yanked it to me my fangs aching as I ripped into it savagely and began to suck out the cold liquid. I wasn't even angry that it was cold, I was just happy that it was soothing the lust that was coating my mind. I grabbed another bag, giving it the same treatment as the first. By the time I reached for the third I was gentler, taking my time to gather the red substance into my mouth. _

_I heard a door open and turned my head, blood packet still in mouth, as Hans filled the doorway. He was the only other creature that lived in the basement with me now that master was gone. His head turned towards me, his silver hair falling over those icy blue eyes of his. His nose flared as he caught sight of me, and for a second I was sure his eyes had darkened._

_He moved towards me and grabbed me in his arms, pulling me close as he buried his nose into my neck. I felt his inhalation against my skin and was a little confused at what he was doing. Did I smell bad? I patted him awkwardly on the shoulder as I pulled myself out of his arms. "Uh, nice to see you too, Hans." I greeted clumsily before pulling the blood packet back to my mouth and moving down the hall back to my room._

That really had been a strange meeting. Hans hadn't been able to look at me straight for a good two weeks after that incident. In fact I was almost positive he didn't even leave his room for thirteen of those fourteen days. I guess it could have been kind of embarrassing to him. The second time hadn't been any less awkward though the situation was just as strange. It had happened on Valentine's Day; well technically it had been the fifteenth.

_I was leaving Sir Integra's office. She had called me in for a debriefing of a mission I had earlier that day. Really, couldn't vampires at least take the holidays off? Not that I had a reason to take off Valentine's Day but it was kind of sick that a bunch of people had been murdered today. I sighed, nothing I could really do about it. I phased through the floor wanting to move quickly back to my room. It was already three in the morning and I wanted to eat before settling down for a nap. I had gotten better at staying awake, the sun having less and less control over me as the years wore on. I was actually proud._

_It was this moment in thought that had me standing in the middle of the soldiers' quarters. A moan caught my attention, my red eyes dodging around the room looking for the owner of the voice. There on a bed were two lovers intertwined. Luckily both sets of eyes were closed at they joined together on the bed, their bodies wrapped around each other as they danced a dance older than time. Another moan filled the air, I was mortified at what I was seeing but I just couldn't seem to turn away. They were moving faster, the woman's moans growing louder. The sounding of skin smacking against skin filled the air yet I still could not bring myself to turn from the sight. _

_My ears flinched as the woman screamed her release, her face tightening with the pleasure. I watched as the male followed seconds later before collapsing against his lover. I finally snapped out of it and phased through the floor, wanting nothing more than to get away before they caught sight of me there. I was already embarrassed enough as it was, I didn't need to add to it. _

_My feet touched the cement floor of the basement and I sighed in relief knowing that I was safe. No one had caught me fleeing from the intimate moment I had witnessed. A scuff of feet drew my attention and I turned quickly, my eyes wide, for a second thinking the man locked in his embrace had followed me. But it was only Hans, tall silent Hans who stared at me with that strange look in his eye. Oh no, did he know what I had done? Oh I so hoped not. _

_My hands covered my eyes as I tried to hide my humiliation from him. He moved closer and when I peeked out from between my fingers I was facing his chest. I felt embarrassment flow through my veins and knew that if I had still been human my face would be burning with the blood rushing there. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. I stiffened underneath him, uncomfortable with the affection he was giving me. I hadn't been hugged much in my vampire life and I didn't like it. I pushed him away and fled with my mortification trailing behind me._

Now that I thought back on them I could see the trend between those two moments. I could even see how they slightly related back to now. Had Hans been smelling the arousal, not just mine but those of the couple locked in their intimate embrace? I wasn't sure. But I hadn't been aroused today had I? Taking a sniff I answered my own question. It wasn't as strong but it was still there. Oh, I groaned into my hands, I just had to think of Master in the shower earlier.

I knew the what, but I still didn't know the why. Why had Hans acted the way he was, I mean, sure his werewolf nose made him more sensitive to scents but that didn't explain why he latched onto me. Come on mind, help me piece it together!

A yelp turned my attention back to the fight that was still taking place while I had been lost in my memories of the past. Hans was dodging a vicious flurry of punches from Alucard while holding his arm. I could see the blood, smell the sweet tang of it in the air and knew that he had been hurt. He would heal, but it was harder to heal attacks from other supernatural creatures than it was from manmade objects. I could see his eyes—Master's back was turned to me—and they were glowing with anger and rage. He half shifted, his large canines snapping at my Master's arm. I heard the sound as they connected, hear my Master's grunt as the teeth took hold of his skin and tore.

My heart broke at that sound. I had seen him hurt before, but never because of me. I didn't know why they were acting the way they were but I knew for sure that it had something to do with me. A fierce snarl escaped from Hans' lips as he shattered into his mist form. He swirled around Alucard, but my Master wasn't done. He followed suit, the black shadows dancing against the white mist.

The tendrils twirled, smashing together viciously though it only looked like they were rubbing together with the wind. I knew the difference, could feel each hit as if it was against my skin. They were trying to kill each other for some reason.

They pushed off of each other each of them shifting back into their normal forms as they lunged at the other again, fangs bared. I watched as silver and black clashed, helpless to do anything about it. They must have grown tired of fight in that form because once again they shifted, though this time they each took on the shape of an animal. Hans stood there, his body that of a great white wolf. I remembered it from when I had fought him that night in Millennium's headquarters. My Master took on the form of Baskerville, his body that of a great black hellhound with eight magnificently glaring crimson eyes.

Their paws kneaded the ground, dirt flexing under their claws. Sinewy muscles flexed under fur covered skin that glistened in the night. I could see their tails swiping agitatedly at the air, smiling because it was such an animalistic movement. And then, with a flex of their legs they pounced across the distance, two large bodies smacking together in greeting.

I winced as they snarled, viciously biting and clawing at any part of the body they could reach. I couldn't stand to watch, but just like that moment on Valentine's Day, I could not draw my eyes away. I watched as they ripped each other apart. I sobbed then, not thinking of the distraction. My Master's eyes turned away from the fight, only for a second but that was all it took. Hans dove in, his teeth tearing at the black dogs front right leg and tearing it from the body. I cried out, my body jerking across the field as I raced to stop this madness. In my head I knew that master could take Hans, that really he was only playing with him. His leg would heal itself in seconds. I had taken down the werewolf and so would he. But rational thought had fled as I saw his big black body stumble to the side in an effort to keep his balance.

Hans was too far gone to think, only knowing one thing at the moment and that was to attack Alucard. His massive body lunged for another attack but I beat him there. I felt the weight as his body hit mine, felt the razor sharp teeth sink into my neck, felt as they slid down my shoulder taking the left half of my upper body with it. I screamed then, the sound stuck in my throat as it bubbled with the blood that was pooling from the gaping wound. My knees grew weak, collapsing from under me. I tried to brace myself for hitting the ground, knowing it would be hard with only one arm. My eyes closed as I waited for the earth to meet my face but it didn't happen. Two arms wrapped themselves around me, pulling me close to a hard body as they lifted me into the air.

I opened my eyes, wanting to see who held me only to be met with blaring crimson. My master. He was watching me, a strange glint in his eyes. I could hear the whimpers of Hans but they seemed so far away. Everything seemed to grow more distant, my eye sight growing fuzzy as I stared up into those eyes.

"I'm sorry, kitten." I heard him say those words, but by that time they were just a whisper in the wind. My mind was already gone.

**Hope that chapter was to everyone's liking. Leave me a review telling me what you think. And remember if you have any questions at all feel free to ask.**

**Can anyone figure out what's up with The Captain?  
><strong>

**Please Review :D See you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter Six: Awake

**Author's Note: Okay everyone here's the next chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to get it out. I was stuck with writer's block. I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. Hope you all enjoy it :D**

**Chapter Six: Awake  
><strong>

_I opened my eyes, wanting to see who held me only to be met with blaring crimson. My master. He was watching me, a strange glint in his eyes. I could hear the whimpers of Hans but they seemed so far away. Everything seemed to grow more distant, my eye sight growing fuzzy as I stared up into those eyes._

_"I'm sorry, kitten." I heard him say those words, but by that time they were just a whisper in the wind. My mind was already gone_

* * *

><p>I groaned as my body forced me from the sweet dream that had been playing over and over inside my mind. I didn't want to leave, my mind was the only place the beautiful fantasies would ever be real. My master would never hold me against his body, whisper in my ear, place kisses against my bare skin, not outside my dreams anyways. I kept my eyes closed and snuggled deeper into my covers hoping, begging for sleep to take me back into her sweet embrace. Ten minutes passed by swiftly and yet nothing, not even the caress of weariness to draw me in.<p>

I sighed, rolling over onto my back and opened by eyes. The crimson drapes were pulled closed, blocking the view of the room. I didn't remember closing them before I went to bed last night. Something wasn't right. That's when I realized exactly what it was. I didn't have red drapes –I looked down—or crimson sheets for that matter.

I shot up in bed shoving the covers from my body as I swung my long pale legs over the side of the bed. My feet brushed against the smooth wooden floor as I pushed myself up. I wobbled a bit on my legs as I parted the heavy drapes pushing my way through. I took in the room noting that this was definitely not my room.

My stomach growled then and I groaned when I realized my throat was aching as well. I was so hungry. Which was strange, I distinctly remember feeding off a human before coming home last night. Right? I wasn't so sure anymore. I took another step and my knees rioted against the movement. They gave out from underneath me the right and then the left cracking against the floor as I fell. My arms caught my upper body before it could meet the same fate.

It was taking a lot of effort to keep my arms locked, to keep them from giving out just as my traitorous legs had. What was wrong with me? Why was I so weak? I hadn't felt like this since my early days as a fledgling; since I had denied myself blood for weeks.

"Master…" My voice croaked out and I mean croaked. It was so hoarse and broken that for a second I wasn't sure that it was me who had spoken. I sent my plea out with my mind as well, searching for him, for the one person who could help me. I felt tingles travel up my spine and sighed in relief knowing he had heard me, he would help me.

His footsteps were almost silent as he moved across the floor. I would have moved my head to watch him approach but I was afraid that if I moved at all I would lose all the strength that was keeping me on my knees.

His feet finally made it into my vision and then not even a second later I felt his hands wrap around my body pulling me from the floor. He swung me into his arms, one behind my shoulders the other cradling my legs as he held me up. I couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu that swept through me.

"Kitten." I frowned at that. Master only called me kitten when he was extremely worried or extremely pleased with me. And considering my condition I figured it definitely wouldn't be the second option. This of course only made me worry more. What was wrong with me?

"M…master…" it took me a few seconds to gather enough strength to finish my question, "what…happened?" My voice was so weak that it made me cringe. I hated being weak knowing it would only be a disappointment in my Master's eyes.

"You were foolish, Police girl, very foolish." His voice wasn't as stern as he wanted it to be. The tone just didn't add with the words he was using. Which was strange, Master never mixed meanings. I opened my eyes, turning them so they stared into his and opened my mind letting my confusion slip through our link. "Do you not remember?" I shook my head. I couldn't remember anything after my last meal. "The _mutt_ did a number on you." The disdain in his voice as he spat the word triggered a memory in my mind.

_"Mutt." His voice was harsh, his face full of abhorrence as he stared at the two of us. I couldn't figure out why he was so angry, he never seemed to have a problem when Hans and I had hung out back at Hellsing. But I knew as soon as his mouth opened and his fangs flashed that I would soon find out._

"_I told you not to touch her!" He snarled angrily. I wasn't fast enough to dodge the hand that snaked out and wrapped itself around my wrist yanking me away from Hans harshly. I stumbled to the side, barely keeping my balance under the ferocity of the yank. It was because of this that I wasn't able to react when Alucard shot across the remaining distance and wrapped his hand around the German werewolf's throat._

Hans…Master had fought with Hans…I remembered the two of them going at it, and then master got hurt. I was running, running to stop the fight and then pain, horrible excruciating pain and then sweet black nothingness.

I felt the shift in movement as Alucard sat down, moving my body so that I was sitting in his lap with my head resting against his neck. '_Why did I pass out?' _ I sent the question in my mind tired of the energy it took to speak in my broken voice. This way was much easier. I was curious to know though, why I had lost consciousness, why my mind had shut down. I'd had my body torn apart before and had still recovered from it in a matter of seconds.

"His fangs sliced through your heart." I felt the tightening of his throat as he spoke telling me that he wasn't very happy with this piece of information. "You are a true nosferatu, so that couldn't kill you, but you lost too much blood and you're body didn't know how to regenerate itself with a torn heart." I frowned; I didn't like that something so simple could take me down. But then I realized what he had said, my body couldn't piece itself back together. I wiggled my left hand, moved my left shoulder. Yep they were both still there, so how did they get reattached if I couldn't do it myself. I sent my question to him.

"I put you back together." My brows furrowed in confusion and I nudged him, wanting a better explanation. I could feel his exasperation; he made sure to send it through to me. "I brought you here and used my blood to patch you up." And that explained absolutely nothing. I swear trying to get information out of this man was like a human trying to walk on water. It would only happen if you had the proper tools.

'_Tell me.'_ I tried to demand, putting all of my strength and determination into that one little thought. I was surprised though when he actually did one better, he showed me.

_I was staring down at my body, my pale hair covered in crimson fluid. The left half of my body was separated from the right with only pieces of skin holding it together here and there. I could see my shredded heart through the gap. Blood covered the floor underneath my body, the skin so pale it looked like a corpse. Which at that moment I was almost positive it was._

_I pulled my body closer to my chest, my left arm holding it close to me as I brought my right arm up to my mouth. My sharp fangs sunk into the skin of my wrist, the blood sliding down the pale skin. I moved it towards the body underneath me, letting the blood pool into my hand before grasping the shredded heart and pushing the pieces back together. I held it there for a moment, letting my blood stitch together the lifeless skin._

I was pulled deeper into his thoughts then.

_I unclenched my fist and stared down at the heart of my draculina_; _it was healed. I felt a sigh of relief move through my body as I watched her skin start to pull itself back together. I let the blood that was still gathering on my skin slide over the wound, helping it nit faster. She had lost so much blood she needed all the help she could get. _

_The blood under us started to gather back into her body, but it wouldn't be enough, most of the crimson fluid had been left in the field outside. I ran my hand softly down her face, frowning. This was entirely that damn mutt's fault, if he had only listened when I had told him not to…._

I was thrown from his thoughts then, not knowing what exactly he had told Hans not to do. But I had to admit I was slightly curious. Okay, scratch slightly, I was extremely curious to know what was going on. And I was going to get answers.

As soon as I had dinner.

'_Hungry.'_ I pushed this thought into his mind, hoping that he would have something for me to eat. I wasn't disappointed. His arm moved under me as it reached for something. It settled back into place seconds later as he brushed a warm glass against my lips. My hands reached up to clasp the glass in my palms. I could feel them shaking but I ignored it as I moved the glass to a better angle for me to drink. I shouldn't have ignored it, because not even half a second after lifting the glass my hands shook and I dropped it. I cried out, waiting for the sound of glass to shatter against the floor but there was nothing. And then the glass was back at my lips. Alucard shifted my head, tilting it back as he rested the glass against my mouth. My lips parted a gasp escaping and then that smooth, silky liquid was gliding its way across my tongue. I moaned at the taste as I swallowed, it was so scrumptious. I swallowed down the contents of the glass in seconds. I could hear the small sounds escaping my mouth as I begged for more. Alucard didn't let me down for just as quick as the glass had disappeared there it was pressing back against my lips.

I could feel my strength returning with each delicious drop that passed down my throat but I didn't bother taking control from him, in fact I liked that he was feeding me. It was…intimate. So I just let him do what he was doing and just begged for the third glass and then fourth. I made it through seven glasses before I had enough and pushed away the eighth that was being offered to me.

I felt his smirk as he lifted the last glass to his lips and downed it. Of course Master wasn't one to waste blood. He stared down at me for a moment, his crimson eyes taking in mine as the wheels turned inside his mind. I wasn't sure what he was thinking about but when his lips started to curl into that familiar smile I knew it couldn't be anything good.

"Kitten…" He purred, which should have been warning enough, Master just didn't purr, especially in satisfaction. "You missed some." And then he was tilting my head back and his mouth was on my neck licking and sucking against the skin. My eyes closed in contentment as he worked. This had to be a dream, that had to be it, I had fallen asleep while eating and now my mind was taking me back to those forbidden dreams. Oh those sweet, sweet dreams.

A moan escaped my lips as his mouth moved up, his tongue darting across the corner of my mouth. I couldn't fight it, I tried, but it just burst out against my will. He chuckled before taking my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking hard. And then he bit it, his razor sharp fangs slicing through the delicate skin and drawing blood. He sucked harder then drawing forth another moan from deep in my chest. I had to be dreaming, there was no possible way this was happening to me in real life.

And then I figured since this was a dream and all in my imagination there would be no harm in what I was about to do…oh I couldn't have been more wrong. My tongue swept out, caressing the lips that were pressed against my bottom one. I drew it slowly against them tasting my blood. And then with a low growl He pulled me hard against his chest. His mouth moved against mine, ravishing, demanding in its conquest.

My fingers clasped against his hair, pulling, holding him tight against me as my own mouth moved uncontrollably against his. That's when I began to realize this wasn't quite a dream. I could taste him on my lips, against my tongue, his essence trapped within my mouth. He was delicious. His taste burned my tongue that of the most delicious blood and power. It tingled with its presence and I couldn't get enough. Even as I thought this I couldn't bring myself to pull away no matter the consequences because just for a moment my dream was coming true.

And then there was a knock on the door.

Alucard pulled away from me quickly, but not before I could see the fire burning within his crimson depths, a fire that gave me hope. He moved across the floor, his shoulders set as he pulled the door open. An older woman stood there, her brown hair pulled back into a severe bun. Her crimson eyes made the scowl on her face look more intimidating, and if I hadn't spent years with my Master and Integra, it might actually have bothered me.

Ah this was the head housekeeper. I had only met her once in passing and couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't like me…in fact I don't think any of the servants in this place liked me and I didn't know why. It was a little annoying to be glared at all day—err night—long.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when she handed my master an envelope and he slammed the door in her face. He didn't look to happy to have been interrupted. I tucked that piece of information deep inside my mind for further thought.

He moved across the floor towards me, his footsteps as silent as always. There was a frown on his face as he stared at the envelope in his hands and for a moment I was worried. "Master?" I whispered inquiringly.

"Not now, Police Girl. Get some sleep, your body needs time to rest and gain back its strength. Once you wake up I shall explain." Then he turned on his heel and disappeared through a portal. I looked around the room, wanting nothing more than to curl up in his bed but I couldn't, not with the feeling of rejection creeping across my chest.

I pushed myself up from the chair, my chin held determinedly as I made my way to the door. I'd sleep in my own bed.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Finally a kiss :D So tell me what you think. What could be going on? <strong>

**Review Review Review :D**


	7. Chapter Seven: What the Fuck?

**Disclaimer: Alucard and all other Hellsing characters do not belong to me -sob- D:**

**Chapter Seven: What the Fuck?**

I woke alone in my room later on that day, the pull of the sun assuring me that night had yet to fall. My eyes took in the room telling me that I was still in my room where I had escaped to the night before. I sat up slowly swinging my feet to the floor. As I pushed myself from the bed I was happy to note that I didn't feel so pathetic anymore. The curse of the vampire flowed happily through my veins, humming its melody to me. I bounced up and down on the balls of my feet happy to be back to my old self.

I shuffled over to my closet, opening the door before dancing inside. I thumbed through the hangers trying to decide on what I would wear for the day. Finally I pulled a simple blouse off the hanger. I hung it over my shoulder before grabbing a pair of grey leggings and black boots.

I pulled on the leggings, letting them slide snuggly against my cold skin. The shirt was a one shoulder black jersey top that clung to me like a second skin leaving my left shoulder and pale neck bare. The boots I slid on last grateful that I was a vampire and the heels would never bother me. I stared in the mirror thankfully; at least that myth was a lie, I don't know what I would do if I could never see myself again. I pinned back my hair in a half tie letting the back fall down my back. Then I took a deep breath and focused on my Master. The portal materialized slowly into the air in front of me. I steeled myself and stepped through the black mist.

My heels clacked against the stone floor of my Master's bedroom. I glanced around warily as I rubbed the back of my neck trying my hardest to ignore the itch that had begun there at me being back in this room. I wasn't sure why but some part of me felt vulnerable being in this room now…maybe it was caused by the events of the prior night. It didn't matter though, I had to shake it off, because my Master had called for me and I could not disobey him.

My eyes traveled the room before landing on the form sitting in the same exact chair as before. The body was clothed in a pair of black slacks and a white button up, missing the crimson that normally accompanied the outfit. He was sitting high in his chair, right leg crossed over the left, a glistening wine glass clasped in his gloved hands. He was watching me; his raven hair slung over one eye while the other glowed an eerie crimson as it stared straight into mine.

He beckoned me with a look, and like the good fledgling I was, I answered. My body flowed across the floor of its own accord and within seconds I was kneeling next to his side. I sat there patiently, my hands folded demurely in my lap. My nose twitched as the sweet iron scent drifted under it. I stared at the glass brushing against my lips in confusion.

My head shot up as I stared at my master, my questions silent in the air before us. He just continued to stare at me, his eyes telling me—no demanding me—to drink the blood that was being offered. I wasn't going to take the glass; I wasn't a fool, so instead I stared defiantly into his eyes and parted my lips. If he wanted me to drink the blood then he was going to have to make me. A smirk graced his lips and his eyes flashed as he took up the challenge.

I was expecting him to poor the blood down my throat, causing me to choke and then squeal with embarrassment once I was able to swallow—he had done this to me before—but he didn't. Instead he didn't something even more mortifying. My eyes grew wide along with his smirk as he moved the glass to his lips and downed the blood. But his throat didn't swallow in reflex causing me to wonder…he wouldn't, would he? But obviously he would. I didn't even get a chance to try and escape. His mouth was over mine and he was forcing the delicious ambrosia down my throat. I couldn't control myself in that moment, my tongue swept out attacking his with hunger as it tried to swipe up all of the blood. I swallowed hard and moaned as the crimson liquid settled happily in my stomach.

I must have bitten him, or scrapped him with my teeth because suddenly he was growling and jerking away from my mouth and that amazing taste of power was flowing over my tongue again. It wasn't much, barely a drop, but it was enough to remind me of the kiss we had shared the night before. I could feel the power thrumming in my veins from just that tiny taste and it made me shudder with the thought of what it would be like to have a full taste of him.

I glanced up diffidently to see if he was angry but he only sat there with that crazy smirk on his lips and his tongue running along the pale flesh no doubt licking up the last of the blood. "Master?" I questioned silently. His eyes turned back to mine for a second, those crimson orbs burning.

"There was a reason I called for you, Police Girl." Of course there was, there was always a reason. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes knowing that it would only anger him and I didn't need to deal with that right now. If I did he would just withhold the information from me until a very inconvenient time—for me that is—and that just wouldn't do.

"Yes Master?" I tilted my head to the side waiting for him to speak.

"There is an event coming up that I need you to be ready for." Oh that was real specific, that's my Master alright, heavy on the details. Note the sarcasm. I just sighed internally and kept a tight grip on my patience before it could sneak out the door.

"An event?" I needed more information than this Master…I could see his glare out of the corner of my eye…well at least he wasn't throwing me across the room or threatening to shoot me with Casull…that was a plus, right?

"Every one hundred years the Vampires gather here, at my castle for a ball. It is during this time that they all swear their fealty to me. It is also the time of the year that I weed out the weakest of the herd." Did he really just refer to his followers as a herd…yes, yes he did. Well at least he wasn't calling them cattle. "They are like sheep to the slaughter." Nope but he did just refer to them as sheep, that was close enough. Sigh.

"What do I need to be ready for, Master?" Oh no, I wasn't one of the ones he was thinking of weeding out was I? I mean, I didn't think I was that weak….but then again I had only met freaks besides Helena. Well there were the servants in the house but I didn't really know any of them. I barely even had to interact with them at all…especially because they seemed to go out of their way to avoid me when they weren't shooting dirty looks my way…I still didn't understand what I had done wrong.

"You are my only living fledgling, Police Girl. That makes you very important. They will be looking for a weak spot in my rule and they will think it is you. You must be able to fully protect yourself. Not that I worry, they are all weak creatures. None of them can compare to the blood of Dracula." He was looking greatly pleased with himself. A smirk curved his lips and his eyes were alight with pride and self-assurance. He truly knew he was the best out there and he wasn't about to let anyone think differently. But that was one of the things that made him who he was, his confidence.

"We will begin training at midnight." His voice carved through my thoughts and I turned my attention back to him slightly startled. What was he talking about? And then it hit me, he was making sure that I was strong enough to take on any who would oppose him. I felt the excitement begin to gnaw at my stomach before it grew spreading up and out burning my limbs. My master was finally going to really teach me to fight. I bounced slightly in place, my butt tapping against the heels of my feet every other second. I couldn't even begin to explain how happy that thought made me. Usually Master was a "learn from experience" kind of person so he had never taken me aside and actually taught me something. And he was right; I had learned everything on my own through one experience or another.

"Of course, Master." I couldn't stop the grin that was spreading quickly across my face showing off my pearly little fangs.

"Meet me at the front doors tonight." He nodded his head to me and I knew then I had been dismissed. I bounced to my feet and skipped across the floor, sliding out the two grand doors and down the hall to my own bedroom.

I danced happily into my bedroom and picked up the bag of blood that was waiting for me on my nightstand. Obviously Master had said something to one of the servants because they had never brought me blood before. I didn't even think we had any in the castle.

I popped the bag onto my teeth and sucked happily as I danced across the room. I settled myself on my bed, a pencil and a pad of paper in my hands. The blood slurped happily down my throat as I put the lead to the paper and began to sketch, the image of my Master frozen in my mind.

I lost track of time as I sketched, forgetting everything around me; lost in my own little world. An itch in the back of my mind drew me out of my trance and I glanced down startled at the paper in my hand. There, in the finest shades of lead, was an image of my Master in the second after our kiss before he was able to school his features. I wasn't sure how I had captured this image or the emotions that I was sure were in his eyes, the lust, desire, need, burning fiercely. But what surprised me even more was that somehow I had drawn myself into the picture as well. My lips were parted, my eyes were smoldering in their half closed position. I looked wanton.

That itch started again and I focused my eyes on the clock on the farthest wall. 11:47. Oh shit! I quickly threw the pad onto my bed and hopped up speeding across the room to my closet. I threw my clothes off with vampire speed as I quickly pulled on a pair of black shorts, a black tank, and a pair of black boots. I quickly braided my hair and let it fall against my spine, knowing it would be mostly out of the way for training. 11:52, I darted out my bedroom door and down the hall to the grand doors that opened into the rest of the castle. I was down the hall before the crashed closed behind me. I needed to hurry and get upstairs to the front door.

It showed how worried I was that I didn't think to use a portal or just phase but I was frantic to be there on time and my mind just wasn't working the way I wanted it to. My body collided with something hard and I went flying backwards with a loud oomph. What. The. Fuck. I glared up at the offending object only to realize that Han stood there looking a bit sheepish. My eyes focused intently then and I felt that uncomfortable inch on the back of the neck telling me I needed to be far away from this place and fast. Which was strange, Han hadn't meant to hurt me and I trusted him. But then I caught sight of the animalistic burn in his cerulean eyes. It was wild and angry, with a tinge of frustration and need, and it was all focused on my five foot two inches, one hundred pounds soaking wet body.

I shivered as he paced closer to me. He reached out a hand, offering to help me off the ground. I didn't want to take it, something in me was screaming for me to run, to run to my Master where I would be safe. I kicked that part of me in the face and told it to shut the fuck up as I held out my hand and clasped his. He pulled hard and my small body went flying hard into his again. But this time there was no bouncing backwards because he clasped me tightly to him. So tight, that if I had been human I wouldn't have been able to draw air into my lungs. It was a good thing at that moment that I didn't need to breathe.

He growled loudly, the sound vibrating against my skin as he dipped his face and buried his nose in my throat. He inhaled deeply, the rumbling growl turning into a purr and sending a chill down my spine. But it wasn't one of those I need new panties chill, oh no this was one of those I need to get the fuck out of here right this moment chills and in that second I wished I had listened to that little voice I had told to fuck off.

His teeth scrapped against my skin and finally I had enough. I didn't know what the hell was up with him but I wasn't going to take this. "Han, stop it. Let me go." I squirmed a little, trying to get my arms free so that I could shove him away but he was holding me too tight. He growled loudly again, the sound angry as his arms tightened around me again. I didn't even think it was possible for him to hold me any tighter.

His teeth scrapped against my skin again and the sweet smelling iron that filled the air told me he had drawn blood. I felt the panic begin to set in and in that moment I did something that I wasn't sure was a good thing or not after the other night. I screamed for my master. '_Master!_' I made my voice in my mind as loud as I could and sent it down that bond that connected the two of us. I felt it the second he acknowledged my call, felt his burning rage as he opened the portal into the hallway.

Suddenly Han was jerked away and I stumbled into the hard arms of my Master. He was glaring fiercely at the silver haired werewolf as his arms tightened around my body. He drew me back into the portal and with a last glare at the angry mutt he closed the portal around us. Seconds later we were standing in his bedroom. I was confused, why were we here, I thought we had training.

I felt my Master's nose brushing against my neck, sniffing and then he growled. It wasn't like the growls Hans had given me, no this one was full of anger and possession. I didn't even get a chance to question him for I was thrown to the bed. Alucard's body followed me down as his fangs sunk into my skin in the exact spot I could feel burning from The Captain's bite.

The only thing I could think in that moment was '_What the fuck is going on?'_

**Author's Note: I'm sooooooo sorry that this took me so long to get out. I just needed the inspiration. Thank you Eyes of Sin for sending me that review…I needed the boost to finish this chapter. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and for all of the alerts :D They make me very happy and a happy author is an author who is inspired to write faster.**

**Please Review:D:D:D**


	8. Chapter Eight: Need

**Author's Note: So here you go my dears, another chapter just for you. Thanks again to all of those who reviewed.  
><strong>

**WARNING: PART OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL NOT SUITED FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 18. SO IF YOU ARE A LITTLE KID THAT IS READING THIS, DON'T LET ME KNOW. I HAVE MARKED WHEN IT IS SAFE TO READ. **

**Chapter Eight: Need**

_His teeth scrapped against my skin again and the sweet smelling iron that filled the air told me he had drawn blood. I felt the panic begin to set in and in that moment I did something that I wasn't sure was a good thing or not after the other night. I screamed for my master. 'Master!' I made my voice in my mind as loud as I could and sent it down that bond that connected the two of us. I felt it the second he acknowledged my call, felt his burning rage as he opened the portal into the hallway._

_Suddenly Han was jerked away and I stumbled into the hard arms of my Master. He was glaring fiercely at the silver haired werewolf as his arms tightened around my body. He drew me back into the portal and with a last glare at the angry mutt he closed the portal around us. Seconds later we were standing in his bedroom. I was confused, why were we here, I thought we had training._

_I felt my Master's nose brushing against my neck, sniffing and then he growled. It wasn't like the growls Hans had given me, no this one was full of anger and possession. I didn't even get a chance to question him for I was thrown to the bed. Alucard's body followed me down as his fangs sunk into my skin in the exact spot I could feel burning from The Captain's bite._

_The only thing I could think in that moment was 'What the fuck is going on?'_

His teeth were hard at my neck as his lips made soft sucking motions pulling the blood into the cavern of mouth. I was confused, wanting nothing more than to throw my Master away from me but my body wasn't cooperating. I could feel my body betraying me, my limbs wrapping themselves securely around his body, pulling him closer.

He was hard against my body and when he shifted against me I felt a moan escape my lips. Oh god, what was wrong with me. Here he was biting me and I was acting like some wanton slut. I felt the mortification rising in me knowing that if I had still been a human I would be an interesting shade of red to match my master's coat.

I unconsciously shifted my head to the side giving him greater access to my neck. He moaned at this, his arms encasing my form and holding me tighter, but not as tight or as desperate as the wolf had just moments ago. I felt a shiver trace my spine at that thought of what had just transpired with the werewolf I had known for thirty years. What was wrong with him, why was he acting this way? I didn't know why now, but I was sure as hell going to know before this night was over.

I moaned as Alucard's teeth slid slowly out of my skin, the sensation sending a chill over my skin, but it wasn't a bad chill, oh no this had quite the opposite effect: It was setting me on fire. His tongue dragged against my skin creating slow, damp paths from my bare collar bone to my ear making sure to caress every inch of pale flesh it passed.

I wasn't quite sure what happened next, all I know is that one second my Master is exploring the skin on my neck and the next his mouth is devouring mine and I'm moaning into his mouth. I could feel my fingers grasping at his head sliding through those silky black raven tresses. They were as soft as I always thought they would be.

His lips were rough against mine, taking, demanding something from me. I wasn't quite sure what it was but I was giving him all that I could and it seemed to be working. My hands were sliding lower, over his shoulders, down his clavicle, under the red cloth. I pushed it down his arms, sighing when I heard it hit the floor.

I began my work next on his suit jacket slipping the buttons out of their holes one by one all the while my tongue continued to dance with the wicked tongue of Alucard's. My hands hastily pushed his jacket from his shoulders moving quickly to tear at the buttons of the white shirt underneath. I could feel the pale skin underneath my fingertips as I moved quickly down the shirt.

I was so busy trying to rid my Master of his clothing that I wasn't paying attention to what his own hands were doing. Well that is until I felt them travel over my shoulder and down, pulling at my top. I could feel rip apart in his grasp, the middle of my bra following behind and then his fingers were wrapping around my swollen breast and pulling it from the confines of the lace as his mouth eased away from mine burning a trail down my skin.

His lips trailed down my neck leaving little kiss as he nicked here and there. And then finally those lips were wrapped around my swollen nipple, tugging, biting, licking, and sucking. It was sweet torture and the only thing I could do was arch my back and moan. My hands abandoned their work on the last of his buttons, fleeing to his head as I grasped tightly wanting to hold him there forever. I had never felt this way before. There was a tightening deep in my abdomen and I could feel the area between my legs growing hot, wet and needy. I wanted him to touch me there.

I felt the flare of his nostrils against my skin and then the rumbling of a purr as it left his mouth vibrating against my wet heated flesh. He bit my nipple then, his fangs drawing blood. But it didn't hurt, in fact it actually felt good, the pulse of desire traveling to that needy area between my legs showing proof of that fact.

His body shifted against mine and my legs shifted, spread to give him more room. They wrapped around his waist happily, connecting at the ankles to hold him to me. His hips started to rock softly against mine and once that delicious friction began I felt my hips answering, pushing against his in hopes to feel more. That ball in my abdomen was growing tighter and tighter with each rock of our hips and I moaned, wanting, needing more.

Alucard groaned against my skin, the sound guttural in his chest. My moans answered him. It had to be a sin to feel this good, but then again why should I worry, I was a vampire, the epithet of sin. His mouth worked against my neck again, his teeth nipping and biting the flesh. His hips moved faster against mine, hard against my aching flesh, the need in me building to a magnificent crescendo. And then he sunk his fangs hard into my flesh and my world collapsed. I could feel my eyes roll back into my head, my body arched as it quivered with its release. And just as I was thinking this had to be what heaven felt like there was a knock on the door.

**oooo–It's safe now kiddies—oooo **

I felt my master tense against me, his head lifted as he listened to see if the person would knock again. They did and at that moment my master looked vicious. His eyes burned a harsh scarlet with rage, his mouth covered in the crimson of my blood. And as he moved off the bed his body shook. I would hate to be the person at the door right now. I knew I should be angry right now at being interrupted but I had just had the most amazing orgasm of my life—the first not induced by myself sadly—and I just couldn't really find it in me to care.

I curled onto my side and watched the angry vampire stalk across the floor, looking all the while like a predator stalking his prey. He was glorious. He pulled open the large wooden door with an angry snarl. "What?" He spat into the face of the housekeeper. I could see from my position as fear filled her eyes and she bowed quickly as she tried to calm the anger of her master.

"Master, I'm afraid we have a few early guests. They wanted to have a word with you and wouldn't take no for an answer." She stuttered with her head still bowed low. Her voice was full of fear and for a moment I could imagine she was praying to whatever gods she believed in to make it out alive. I watched as my master tightened his jaw then rubbed a hand over his eyes in thought. I knew he was sending out his 'feelers' to figure out who was here and how many of them there were.

"Tell them I will be there in moments." And then he slammed the door in her face and turned around. He stood there, his dark eyes staring me down from across the room contemplating what he was going to do next. As I took him in I figured it was a good thing the housekeeper had kept her head down the whole time. His white button up was completely unbuttoned showing all of that gorgeous pale skin that led down to his naval. His pants were undone and hanging over, the pale 'v' of his hips showing. Oh wow, I definitely didn't remember my hands doing that. They had been busy little buggers.

"Master?" I questioned as I sat up, my pale breasts standing at attention between the ripped pieces of my shirt and bra. His eyes darkened and he was across the room in a flash standing right before me. His hand reached out to touch me but then he shook his head and pulled it back. I tried to fight down the stab of disappointment but I knew I didn't quite hide it when he spoke.

"We will finish this later, kitten." His words were heavy with promise. "But first I must deal with these nosy old men who happen to think they rule _my_ kingdom. I guess another hundred years hasn't changed them any." Old men pretending to rule his kingdom? Yeah I so wasn't going to question that one right now. But there was something I did need to know, something that seemed prevalent to my health.

"Master, before you go…" I started, unsure of how to ask him what was wrong with my werewolf friend. Whatever it was though I somehow knew that my master knew exactly what it was. "Will you tell me why Hans is acting so strange?" I saw the rage darken his eyes and for a second I almost regretted asking him such a question, but I beat down that doubt and straightened my back staring him straight in the eye. I dared him with my look to not answer; though it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do it had to be done.

"Tell me, kitten, what do you know of werewolves?" He questioned.

"Not much master, I know silver can kill them, they turn into giant wolves, and they are practically immortal just like us but can be killed with the right tools." What was I supposed to be a werewolf connoisseur? I could hear his sigh of impatience; apparently I hadn't given the correct answer.

"Werewolves are much like actual wolves. They have a mating season every five to ten years. This mating season lasts from the month of December to the month of April. During this season werewolves search for the strongest female or male to mate with. Seeing as you are the strongest female he knows, and you defeated him in battle, you are at the top of that list." There was a frown on his face and his eyes glowed with anger, he obviously didn't like the thought too much. Not that I did either…a very old werewolf wanted to throw me onto the ground and ravage my body. I shuddered at the thought. Hans was gorgeous, but he wasn't my master. "I told that mutt to stay away from you. But he won't listen. _You are mine_." His last three words were low and hard and I felt a shiver of desire race its way through my body. Oh damn, hearing him say that was a turn on. And he knew it. His nostrils flared and his frown was replaced with an egotistical grin. "That dog will not touch you." He promised. "Now my pet, unfortunately I must head to my throne room. You are welcome to join…" Then he glanced at me, his eyes raking over my bare skin. "…though you may want to dress yourself in something a little less revealing for this meeting." His grin grew a little large, his lips tilted up slightly higher on one side to show a hint of fangs.

There was no way I was going to miss this meeting, maybe someone would even get shot. A small smile formed on my own lips and I slowly crawled across the bed towards him. Once I reached the end of the bed I sat back on my knees then reached up with confidence I didn't know I possessed and wrapped my fingers around his open shirt pulling myself against his body. My mouth moved towards his ear, my words a caress. "You might want to take your own advice." And then I was moving across the room out of his reach.

He wasn't angry though, to the contrary, a maniacal grin now spread across his face telling me I would pay for that little moment. I knew I should be worried but I couldn't find it in me to care. I watched in awe as his clothes shifted form until a black suite graced his body, the under shirt a bright crimson with a black tie. I made my way to his side, a crimson dress forming on my body to match him. It was short, reaching mid thigh with a halter top that would hold my bountiful bosom in its place. A pair of red heals strapped themselves across my feet just as I grabbed hold of his arm. Together the two of us moved through the portal that would lead us to the throne room.

**Okay guys and gals, there's another chapter for all of you :D Hope you enjoy. **

**On a side note, I can't quite make up my mind on the next chapter, so the first five people who review with actual reply links will get to vote and help me decide on what to choose. Thanks :D **


	9. Chapter Nine: Meeting

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you. Thanks to everyone who's reading my story. And thanks to those who left reviews, I really appreciate the feedback. I like knowing what people think. I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, unfortunately. So enjoy **

**Chapter Nine: Meeting**

_He wasn't angry though, to the contrary, a maniacal grin now spread across his face telling me I would pay for that little moment. I knew I should be worried but I couldn't find it in me to care. I watched in awe as his clothes shifted form until a black suite graced his body, the under shirt a bright crimson with a black tie. I made my way to his side, a crimson dress forming on my body to match him. It was short, reaching mid thigh with a halter top that would hold my bountiful bosom in its place. A pair of red heals strapped themselves across my feet just as I grabbed hold of his arm. Together the two of us moved through the portal that would lead us to the throne room._

We stepped into the throne room, our footsteps silenced by the carpeted floor. The cavernous room was empty except for the three men and one woman that stood off to the side. They were older vampires, each of them having been turned in their late forties or early fifties, except for the female who looked to be only twenty. The one farthest to the right was the tallest, and by the looks of it, the oldest. His hair was long, salt and peppered though heavier on the black side. It was tied back in an old leather thong that I was sure was from the time when he was still human. The one to his close left was younger, his hair still brown with just a smidgeon of lighter color flowing through the strands. His hair hung against his shoulders framing his wizened face. The last of the three was the youngest looking, his long raven hair pulled up into a high tie with the length of it hanging free to bounce down his back. With the Japanese features that overtook his face it almost made him look like a samurai…especially with the blade strapped to his back. His eyes glowed crimson as they met mine and for a second I was startled by the fierce look that overtook them.

And the female, she was gorgeous. Her hair was long and blonde. Her features were pale but serene giving her the look of an innocent, but her eyes they burned with fiery hate that belayed the innocence. This woman was a creature of sin to the highest caliber. There was nothing innocent about her.

"My lord." His voice was low, sensual, but filled with a hateful edge as if he hated speaking the words that were escaping from between his lips. And from the slight grimace that tilted his lips ever so slightly I could tell that he did.

I didn't even have to look at my master to know that he was narrowing his eyes dangerously at the man in front of us. Even if he didn't straight out say it, the vampire was being rude. Sigh, politics. Not my thing. That's why I was a police officer. All I had to do was point and shoot.

"Ah, Sato. What brings you and your brothers to my castle so soon? The gathering isn't for another week." His voice was polite, well as polite as Alucard's voice can really get, but there was an undertone, a threat, demanding he be told the truth. And I also noticed that he was ignoring the woman. Interesting. Sato, as Alucard had called him, flinched slightly. Ah, so he was scared of my Master, smart man.

"We didn't realize you were home, My Lord." His eyes shifted slightly to his brothers then back to my Master. "We thought we would prepare the castle for the gathering." Oh the shifty fuckers. They were trying to place themselves as kings while my Master was away. Now I understand what he meant by a couple of old men trying to play king. Idiots.

It wasn't until my Master chuckled, and Sato sent me the dirtiest look he could muster that I realized I had spoken my last thought out loud. Oops, my bad.

"And who is this…charming creature." His voice was oily as were his eyes as they slid over my skin and I shot him a disgusted look. Wasn't going to work on me, I know what you are up to.

"Her name is Seras, but you may call her 'my lady'." Alucard sneered towards the younger vampire as his eyes slid over me. Oh, Master, was that possession I hear in your voice. For some insane reason that thought sent a sadistic thrill of pleasure through my body.

"Master?" I questioned softly, looking up at him. Damnit, why did he have to be so freaking tall? I almost broke my neck just trying to look at his face. I shook my head internally towards myself. Sometimes I couldn't keep on the same track of thoughts for anything.

"You are my fledgling, Seras. My only living fledgling. That makes you of higher rank than any of them. So they _will_ treat you with the proper respect due to your status." He shot a glare towards the other four vampires. Oh, well when he put it like that. I guess I never thought of it that way. The most powerful vampire in existence—not to mention that he was king—was my Master…why had I never really given any thought to this? Sometimes I really felt the need to smack my head against the wall and wonder why I was such an idiot.

"Another fledgling, Vlad?" A feminine voice shattered my thoughts drawing my attention to it. It would have been a beautiful sound if there wasn't such malice flowing through it. The blonde woman had moved, her black healed feet clicking silently against the floor as she moved from behind the brothers and closer to my master. "I'm sure this one will go insane just like all the rest. They always do after being with you for any amount of time. What's the longest one has lasted? Five years." A small smirk tilted her hateful features and I wanted nothing more than to be able to rip it off. I could feel the bloodlust growing, tearing its way through my veins. I had only felt this way twice before and both times had ended in a blood bath.

That couldn't happen here. I clamped down on the urge, fighting it with a small growl in my throat. I heard a low chuckle before I felt the calming hand that slid slowly up my spine before resting against my neck. '_Calm, kitten. You can tear her face off later.'_ That's my master, always pleased by the thought of violence.

'_Who is she?'_ I wanted to know who this woman thought she was that she could speak to my master the way she was. No one disrespected Alucard and got away with it, especially if the insult was also directed at me. Bitch.

'_This dear kitten is Lucy Westenra.'_ Why did that name sound so familiar? But then I realized Lucy was the name of one of the characters from the old Dracula book that Stoker had written about my master. She was real? But wait, hadn't she died in the book? Uh, I was confused. I sent my questions to him.

'_Most of the book was true, though some of it wasn't, like them killing me, HA! And Lucy here used her wiles to escape the men.' _So she was a whore huh? Well she wouldn't be getting her hands on my Master. I narrowed my eyes.

'_Didn't you say that you didn't have any other fledglings?' _ I distinctly remember this being mentioned at least twice in this conversation.

'_Lucy wasn't a fledgling of mine, she was a fledgling of one of my fledglings. Unfortunately, the fool that Sonya was she decided to turn an impure female to our way of life.'_ So even back in the day she had been a whore? I should feel bad for judging a woman I didn't know, but looking at her I really couldn't. Oh well.

'_What did she mean when she said that they went insane?' _ I wasn't going to go insane was I? Lose my mind and start slaughtering people like crazy? I mean, Master was insane sure, okay maybe not insane, but he was at least half crazy.

'_My blood is too powerful. You are the only one who has survived their first five years without going insane. You are the only pure one.' _ I got the feeling that when he said pure he wasn't just talking about my sexual activity. But that wasn't a conversation I was going to have right now.

'_Oh.' _Our conversation only lasted a matter of seconds as it passed from mind to mind, leaving the other four vampires without knowledge that anything had passed, though Lucy, as I learned her name was, did narrow her eyes slightly at me.

"You will apologize to your Lord." I hissed menacingly as I took a step towards the other blonde woman. Master chuckled behind me while the woman straightened, her eyes narrowing even more if it was possible.

"I will do no such thing. You cannot command me child." She hissed back at me baring her fangs. I felt my body burn with anger that she dared talk back to me.

"You will bow and apologize. Now." I warned her, but the fool she was she turned away from me and raised an elegant brow towards my master that ugly sneer back in its place.

"You let your pets fight for you now? What are you a coward?" Instead of attacking her though, his smile grew maniacal as he watched me. I could see her eyes grow weary but it was too late. I moved quickly, kicking the back of her knee, smiling in satisfaction when I heard a crunch and she collapsed to her knees on the floor. I followed through with an elbow to the back knocking her down to her hands. And then I wrapped my hands in her blonde hair and forced her head back so that she stared up into the gleeful eyes of my master. He was enjoying this.

I crouched close to her, pulling her hair tightly as I leaned in. My mouth brushed her ear as I spoke softly. "I do suggest apologizing before things get worse…on second thought, don't apologize, I wouldn't mind playing around with you." I felt my bloodlust pulse through my veins in agreement.

"I apologize, my lord. For the way I spoke to you and of your fledgling." I tightened my hand in her hair warning her that she needed to do better. "Please forgive this lowly servant for being imprudent and speaking above her station." That was better. Then I let go of her hair, but before backing away I struck out my hand striking her hard across the face. I felt my nails dig into her skin and draw blood, the coppery scent making me purr in contentment.

"Never speak that way to my Master again or else I will end you." Then when I had her attention I brought my hand to my mouth and licked her blood clean from my fingers reminding her who was boss. Well…sort of. It was as I brought my last finger to my mouth that I realized that I had been channeling my master. I blinked, the last finger trapped between my lips as I stared up at the man before me. He just smirked knowingly at me. Ass.

A cough behind me brought me back to attention. I turned towards the sound catching sight of Sato and his two brothers whose names I did not know. They were all frowning at me, though I could see the slight fear in the eyes of the unknown two, but there was something in the eyes of Sato, something that disturbed me greatly.

"This meeting is over. I shall have two of the servants show you to your rooms. If you need something do not bother me." My master clapped his hands then and two servants came bustling into the room, one of them an older woman looking to be in her early forties while the other was young, around the age of sixteen or seventeen.

The hurried over to the three men and the woman that was still kneeling at my feet. When they caught sight of the scene they balked for a moment but covered it up quickly and continued moving.

"Come kitten, I do believe we have unfinished business to take care of." He grabbed my hand and jerked me along behind him through the portal.

**Well that's another chapter for you :D It only took me two long weeks to get it all together. I couldn't decide on what I wanted to do. D: I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. **


	10. Chapter Ten: In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**** Here's the next one, I know what you are all thinking "Finally!" and I'm sorry it took me so long…but it's a good one I promise. **

**WARNING:**** There will be a lemon in this chapter, it is marked where it begins and ends so if you are underage or just don't like reading them you have been warned.**

**Chapter Ten: In Your Arms**

Sophia smiled softly from the shadows as her master's young fledgling punished the blonde tart that walked around the castle like she owned the place. She was wary of the girl, having been around when the last two fledglings of her Master had gone insane, but from what she had seen of the child, this one was different.

"I apologize, my lord. For the way I spoke to you and of your fledgling." She watched as young Seras forced Lucy to apologize, a grand smile spreading over her face. Finally, she was being made to apologize."Please forgive this lowly servant for being imprudent and speaking above her station." Bloody well, she really hated that woman.

"Come kitten, I do believe we have unfinished business to take care of." Her master's voice spread through the room, the tones low and sensual leaving no doubt as to what type of business it was that he had to take care of. They walked past her spot, the young draculina's arm wrapped around that of her Master's as they moved. And then a portal opened and they both disappeared inside of it.

Sophia moved forward then, clapping to the two servants who had rushed in at the order of her master. She knew exactly where she was placing these fools. And for once, she wouldn't be forced to place them in the lap of luxury. She was just grateful that her Master's rooms were locked to all but his blood and her or else these fools would have wanted to be placed in there.

"I don't know who that little bitch thinks she is but she'll pay for humiliating me like that!" The blonde trollop screeched into Sato's ears. Oh how the sound grated on her nerves.

"Of course my dear." Sato consoled her, though Sophie could see the look in his eyes, and by it she knew he couldn't care less about what the female vampire had to complain about. He was staring off into the distance, and when she matched it up, it was the spot her master and his fledgling had stepped into the portal.

"Doesn't she know who I am!" Was that a rhetorical question? '_I'm sure she took one look at you and knew you were a whore.'_ Sophia thought to herself. "I am her better, and she thinks to treat me as such. She's lucky that I hadn't eaten all day, and she caught me off guard, or I would have torn that little bitch apart like a rag doll." Sophia shook her head; the woman was full of excuses, hoping to make herself feel better.

"Of course my dear." Still he didn't seem all that interested. Interesting.

"Place them in the Emerald suites." The head housekeeper told her underlings, sending a distasteful glance at the four 'guests'. That seemed to catch the attention of the four foreign vampires.

"What! How dare you, the Diamond suites are ours!" The blonde fury hissed, her eyes flashing, her fangs extended in anger. But Sophia wasn't afraid. They could not touch her in this place.

"Regretfully the Diamond and Ruby suites are not available at the moment so you will have to settle with the Emerald suites." She wasn't really sorry at all, but they didn't have to know that.

"It's that damned tramp's fault! She probably paid off the housekeepers; I'll speak to Vlad about this!" She screeched. Sophia had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at the woman.

"Master has returned to his rooms for the remainder of the night and day. You shall have to wait until tomorrow to speak with him." Sophia announced with a hint of annoyance. She was tired of this woman. "Now if you shall follow these ladies, they shall show you to your rooms." She then spun on her heal and exited the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO —_**LEMON STARTS NOW**_— OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The portal opened into the Master Suite, depositing them into the crimson bedroom. Seras rubbed her arms as she looked around, her eyes landing everywhere but on her master. She wasn't sure why she was so shy all of a sudden but she just couldn't bring herself to look at him. Maybe it was the fact that she had dreamed of this moment for years and now it was really happening. What if she wasn't good enough? What if she disappointed him…she couldn't face him being disappointed in her. It was one of the things that she feared the most. Her legs took her across the floor, drawing her farther and farther away from him.

"Kitten." One word from him; that was all it took. She turned, her eyes rising to meet his across the room. There was a smile curving his lips but it didn't make him look so sinister, she thought perhaps he was actually happy about something. His eyes, the burned as they watched her so full of promise, a promise she wanted to see him keep.

"Master…" Her lips parted, she took a half step forward, keeping her eyes locked on his. She wanted this, and if it ended badly, she'd just have to deal with it. Damn the consequences. A smirk spread from his smile showing the deadly fangs that hid underneath. He found her thought process amusing did he? Well, if he wanted to play that way…she licked her lips and thought back to the dream she had the night before, two pale bodies glistening in the candle light, moving together in a dance as old as time. Crimson eyes glowing radiantly as blood poured from between razor sharp fangs.

She could hear and feel the purr that worked its way up his throat as he advanced on her sending a shiver through her body. In less than a second he had covered the distance between them his hands yanking her body close to his, his face moving in close to hers.

Heat curled in her stomach, pooled into a sweet ache. Alucard leaned closer, his lips rubbing over hers, teasing at the corners of her mouth, small little nibbles. An enticement and a temptation. His tongue traced the line of her lips, a gentle persistence completely at odds with the tremor of intense hunger that ran beneath the surface of his body. His hands were gentle, as one curled around the nape of her neck to hold her still. The other followed the line of her back, the curve of her hips to rest possessively on her bottom.

A flame shot through her bloodstream, wild and hot and all at once out of control. The sensation was shocking when he was so gently, coaxing her response rather than demanding it. Seras felt weak with wanting him. The temptation of heat and fire made her want it all the more. Her mouth moved under his, her lips soft and pliant and welcoming.

His mouth hardened, became hot and dangerous, compelling her to open for him. At once she was swept into another world, one of pure feeling, of colors and sensations. Tongues of fire raced along her skin. Every nerve ending came alive. Her blood was thick and hot with need. Her body craving, craving, until her arms crept around his neck and her body molded itself to his.

Her breasts ached, her body throbbed. His hands cupped her bottom, lifting, pressing her against the thick evidence of his arousal, rubbing her close until the friction was almost too much to bear.

Alucard groaned, a sound of stark need. "I've burned for you, day and night." The words were whispered against her open mouth. "I've wanted to do this to you ever since you embraced your inner draculina."

How could he explain to her what it was like for him? Both day and night he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her, dreaming of her, wanting to feel his body wrapped around hers, her blood filling his mouth. His body was always unmercifully hard. There were no words adequate enough, intense enough, to describe the days of blood-soaked sheets and nights with his pants stretched so damned tight over his hard body he thought he might never be able to take another step without pain again. The only thing that had stopped him from taking her was Integra. She had ordered him not to touch the young Draculina…and then she had died. He would have taken her the moment they had gotten to his castle, but then the damned business of having to deal with the upcoming gathering and those power hungry fools he hadn't had time…but now he was going to make time.

He bunched the material of her dress in his hand and pulled hard, ripping the material away from the pale skin below. Her breasts were bare to his gaze, they were large and defiant to gravity and eager for his attention. One of his hands moved around her body, sliding towards her generous chest before grasping one of the globes. It was soft under his hand, the skin smooth. His thumb brushed across the rose hued nipple that was hard under his touch eliciting a soft gasp from the blonde vampire.

His hands moved down her body to land on her bare bottom. He cupped her firm muscles, began a slow, intimate massage, deliberately, wickedly enticing her. Seras figured it was a great thing that she didn't need to breathe because she couldn't breathe with wanting him. His mouth fastened to hers, devouring her, the gentle coaxing manner lost in the inferno building between them. She let her body answer for her, without words, giving consent with her hands, sliding over his body, while her tongue dueled with his.

Alucard groaned softly, low in his throat. Seras was trembling beneath his hands. "I dreamt of this moment, Seras." He lifted her in strong arms and laid her over the bed, exerting pressure with one hand until she complied with his unspoken demand and lay back giving him full access to her body. "So many times, I dreamt of this."

Seras could feel the coolness of the sheet against her back as he pressed her into the mattress. His palms trailed over her skin slowly from her shoulders, over the swell of her breasts, along her narrow rib cage to her tucked-in waist and the flat expanse of her stomach. "It's amazing how soft your skin feels."

He kissed his way up her calves, then her inner thighs, before draping her legs over his broad shoulders. He smiled at her; a wicked smile filled with the promise of pleasure and lowered his head to trail a series of bites inside her inner thighs. His tongue rasped a long velvet caress over the stinging little nips drawing what blood escaped into his mouth.

Seras jumped, a breath exploding from her lungs. All at once so sensitive even the brush of his hair was erotic against her skin. Deep inside, her temperature shot straight to raging inferno. He stroked his fingers over her sex and she shuddered. He smiled at her, another wicked smirk that sent her imaginary pulse racing. If she had a heart beat it would have exploded right out of her chest already. She looked up at him; couldn't take her eyes from his face. The lust carved there held her captive. He slowly sank his finger into her tight, wet channel, and she cried out, her body giving another unexpected lurch as his crimson eyes started to blaze with heat.

His thumb flicked her clit and she moaned, her hips surging upward to try to get relief as the heat swept through her and became a fire. His mouth moved over her inner thigh again, and he blew gently into her damp heat. Rather than putting out the fire, the feel of his breath against her only ignited her more. He smiled widely, his fangs bared before sliding those razor points against her skin. She could smell the iron in the air as it started to leak from her skin.

His tongue slid over her sex in a long, languid, very lazy stroke, as if they had all the time in the world and he was enjoying himself thoroughly, which he was as he gathered all of her delicious crimson nectar. Her entire body tightened, shuddered and she moaned low in the back of her throat. He found those little moans and whimpers vibrated through his entire body and hardened him even more. Each time he elicited a soft little cry he felt it was a claiming of her, a branding, his mark, his scent, his victory, giving her pleasure, wrapping her up in erotic bliss.

He kissed her, tasted her, and then stabbed deep, completely at odds with his earlier slow attention. She nearly convulsed in shock.

"Alucard."

His name hissed out between her teeth, another breathy little moan that vibrated through his entire body. Her face and body were taut with arousal, her eyes nearly opaque, so glazed and dazed he wanted to keep her like that, head twisting desperately from side to side, her hips rising, searching for him.

He spread one hand on her belly, holding her in place while he lifted her hips to his mouth with the other and began to devour her. She went wild, bucking against his mouth while he played her body, enjoying the havoc he was wreaking, loving the way she panted and squirmed and tossed her head.

His tongue flicked back and forth over her clit and then he suckled, sending her screaming over the edge. He gave one last lick, felt a satisfying shudder go through her and allowed her legs to slip from his shoulders.

"Take your clothes off, Alucard," Her voice was a whisper, a thread of sound. "I want to touch you, look at you."

Alucard studied her cloudy eyes, her soft mouth swollen from his ravaging kisses. Her trembling body. "You taste heady, like the finest wine." His hands were already pulling off his clothes, flinging them aside. "I'm already addicted."

Seras stared up at him, lying in the darkness, mesmerized by the dark passion etched deeply into his face. He took her breath away. Every muscle in her body was weak with wanting him, every cell on fire for his touch. She should have been afraid of the intensity of his terrible hunger shining in his scarlet eyes, but within her body, she found her own secret desires.

There was no ice running in her veins, there was molten lava. Deep inside of her stirred a volcano, hot and thick and ready to erupt: flowing to the surface to meet his every demand. Eagerly. Wantonly. She reached for him.

She tasted herself as their mouths fused together. Her hands moved over him, needing to feel every muscle, just as he needed to explore her body. He kept to his plan, using slow torture to arouse her to a frightening pitch. He suckled her lush breasts, his tongue teasing, his teeth scraping gently, his mouth hot and moist. She gasped and arched into him. His hands came up, cupping the soft weight, thumbs flicking over her nipples, tugging and pulling and creating a continuous streak of lighting running from her breasts to her womb. She was frantic for him, for the feel and taste of him, reaching up to cradle his head to her breasts, her hips writhing beneath him.

Alucard loved the way she moved against him, her body craving his. She held nothing back, a hot, sensuous woman needing him, wanting him buried deep inside her, stroking his cock with eager fingers, unashamed of her craving for him. It heightened his own pleasure to know she wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her.

He traced her ribs, the flat of her stomach, the curve of her hip, every hollow. He wanted every one of Seras' secrets. He wouldn't take anything else. His finger stroked into her damp heat again and she nearly rose off the mattress.

"You're torturing me," she said, but she couldn't stop herself from pushing against his hand, desperately seeking relief.

Alucard encouraged her to thrust against his hand as he slowly pushed his finger into her tight channel. She was hot and slick but far too tight to take his thick arousal. It was obvious she hadn't been with anyone, just the idea that he would be the one teaching her things that no one else had ever had the chance to do, made him even harder.

"I'm going to stretch you a little more; just relax for me." He withdrew one finger, slowly inserting two, watching her expressions closely.

The sensation was so pleasurable it was alarming. Seras fought for control where there was none. She never wanted Alucard to stop. He thrust deeper, the friction electric, shocking in its intensity. He was doing things deep inside her, stroking and teasing and making her crazy so she couldn't lie still. Her hips surged against his hand wantonly.

"I'll make it good for you," he whispered, pushing her thighs apart, settling his weight there. "Look at us, Seras." Alucard took his erection in his hand, pressed the engorged head to her moist entrance.

He was far thicker than she had anticipated and he stretched her body, slowly, pushing his way through her hot folds, forcing her tight muscles to allow him entrance. She cried out as he went deeper in harder thrusts, filling her to such fullness she burned, throbbed and when he broke through her barrier, unexpectedly plummeted over the edge into another orgasm.

Neither expected the reaction, the waves of pleasure washing through her, spreading like a tidal wave. Her body gripped and suckled at his, so tightly he was gritting his teeth, the pleasure so intense it bordered on pain. Her orgasm bathed him in hot heat, so that he slipped in another couple of inches.

He withdrew, pushed deep again slowly, feeling his way, wanting it right. His hands tightened on her hips as he began a slow, steady rhythm. He urged her body to move with his. He caught her hips in his hands, holding her firmly, tilting her body while he went deeper still, wanting her to take all of him. Seras gasped as the heat engulfed her, as he filled her completely. Alucard began to move again, long slow thrusts, deep and perfect.

She cried out again, low, in her throat, as he changed speed, driving harder, faster. "We're just getting started, Seras," he promised. "This is just to take the edge off." He let himself go, his hips surging deep into her tight channel over and over, taking them higher than he ever thought possible. His head roared and his body clenched and burned, but he didn't want the ecstasy to ever end.

When his orgasm came, it was explosive, ripping through his body with gut-wrenching force, shaking him, nearly taking off the top of his head. Her body was so responsive to his, following his every lead, he had never experienced anything remotely like it. He dug his fangs deep into her skin over the clavicle, feeling the returning burn as her fangs sunk deep into his skin. They both sucked hard, drawing in blood from the other as they each rode the waves of their orgasms. His let his fangs slide from her skin when his body finally finished shuddering and looked down at her.

"Okay?" Alucard rolled off her, lying beside her.

She reached out her hand to stroke his chest. He felt warm against her skin. Her palm tingled as it brushed over the defined muscles of his chest. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He lowered his head to brush her nipple with his mouth. "You smell go damned good, Seras." He caught her beasts in his hands, tugging at her nipples, until she gasped and came toward him. "I noticed that immediately, how wonderful you smelled." He guided her using pressure on her beasts, lifting his head to flick at the peaks with his tongue, forcing her to bend forward and down over the top of him.

He could feel the cool air on his jerking cock, enflaming him further. He wanted to feel the clasp of her sheath, tight and velvet soft, clamping around him once again. She moaned softly as he slid his hands over her bottom, his large palms rubbing and massaging as he lifted her over his aching shaft. He guided her with her body over his and pushed his hips up as he brought her down over him.

"Straddle me."

Seras shivered as she settled her body over his, her eyes half-closed, savoring the feeling of fullness as he stretched her almost to burning. He didn't move for a moment, allowing her to get used to being in this position before drawing her down farther, pushing though tight muscles and lodging so deep she thought he was nearly to her throat.

"Look at me, Seras," Alucard instructed. "Keep looking at me."

The silken slide of her hair tumbled around her face as her gaze locked with his and she began to ride him at the urging of his strong hands on her hips. He moved with her, thrusting deep, fast and then slow, watching her face glow with desire, watching the heat in her eyes, the way her breathing changed to little frantic pants as her body coiled tighter and tighter around his. Alucard cupped her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples. Watching her eyes, he grasped her nipples and pinched, tugging her down over him, seeing the heat flare in her gaze, her mouth open to give one of her sexy moans as she bathed his cock in liquid fire.

"Just let go." He kept her body over his, taking complete control, reveling in her surrender as he took over the rhythm, impaling her hard and fast, driving her up the peak, seeking his own release in the pounding thrusts of his hips. His fingers dug deep into her soft flesh, holding her still, all the while keeping her gaze locked on his. He wanted to feel her surrender, to see the pleasure in her eyes. She whimpered as the first wave of fire tore up through her core and settled in her belly to spread like a fireball.

Her gaze never left him. He watched the flush rise up her body to consume her. He watched her surrender to the hot rapture…to him. The music of her soft moans surrounded him, taking him to another place where there was only her body clamping around his like a hot velvet vise, the liquid notes of pleasure that vibrated between them, as his body erupted with glorious, bone-melting release. Never once did she look away from him, drinking in his expression as they both floated together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO —_**LEMON IS OVER YOU ARE SAFE**_— OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**SPOV**

We laid there for a few moments, wrapped in each other's bodies before he turned to me. His hand wrapped in my hair pulling my face towards his. "You are mine, Kitten. No one else's." I knew what he meant by that. Hans was not allowed to touch me, no one was…well not touch me in a sexual way. At least I hoped he only meant that way, if not I pity the person who accidently brushed against me.

"Of course, Master." I wasn't going to deny him, especially if it meant I got more of the mind blowing sex we had just shared. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined it would be this good.

"Vlad."

"What?" What was he going on about now?

"You may call me Vlad; you alone have earned that right." Oh…it would take some getting used to. I had only ever called him Master…actually now that I thought about it, most people didn't use his name, any of them. It was mostly "Monster!" or "Master." Even Sir Integra had called him Alucard, never Vlad. I felt privileged that he would allow me to use it.

"Thank you Ma…Vlad." I caught myself before I finished the word, quickly inserting his real name in its place. I didn't want him upset with me already…though I had to wonder what angry sex would be like with him. I mentally smacked myself. Bad Seras!

"You are welcome…Seras." He used my name! I did a little victory dance inside my head, knowing I would look very foolish if I did it for real. He had actually said my name, he almost never used it…for a while I had started to wonder if he even knew the damn thing.

I felt the tugging then, pulling at my mind telling me that dawn was upon us. Maybe our round of sexual activity hadn't lasted as long as I thought it had…dawn should have arisen hours ago…or maybe I'm just going crazy.

"You've ingested my blood. It will make you stronger, more capable of withstanding the sun." He answered my silent questions. A smirk curved his lips as he continued on. "One day you'll no longer feel the pull to sleep and the sun will not harm you. That is my gift to you." Oh…I would be able to see the sun rise again? There was a burst of joy in my chest at that notion. One of the things I missed the most was being able to see the beauty of dusk and dawn.

"Thank you." I whispered as I curled my body into his and let sleep take me.

**That's all for now Ladies and Gents. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I made it a little longer just for you :D Hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
